Royals with Cards
by Noizs-buttock
Summary: (BOY X BOY & ORIGINAL CHARACTERS/STORY PLEASE DON'T STEAL IS2G) I remember that day. The smell of the dirt we were covered in, the feel of winter and the harsh bites of our stomach. I remember it all, even his last words. He gurgled by name while his throat was being slit by the same man standing before me years later. He did this to me, and now wants me to avenge my brother...


Royals with Cards

Short story/ Hardcore Yaoi

(Blood and gore, incest, adultery, prehistoric, Drama, Romance)

1890 – Japan

Chapter 0

Theo

I intertwined my fingers with his, gasping at the slick muscle that ran up my neck, eventually reaching my chin to which he sucked. I managed to use actual verbal contact instead of senseless moaning.

"He will… throw us away… how I grieve."

He removed his heat from my chin, speaking his words softly in my ear. "And? Let him discard us, do you not remember what he did to us, Theo?"

A giggle exited my lungs, I arched my back from my maddening laughter, my eyes watered from unbearable laughter. "_Hahahahahaha!"_

"Indeed, Cleo! Shall we suck the greed from his veins, straight from his open wrists? Or shall we allow the people to sort his fate? Either way, it makes my mind burn thinking about his death."

I quickly imaged his blood, if I didn't my head would explode, I needed to picture all of it. His surprised face made my insides burn with laughter. Every inch of his filthiness will be cleaned with my very tongue, I clinched my teeth, eyes bugged open. It was more than accelerating, my veins felt as if they'd explode as my pulse were beating rapidly.

"Theo, you've gotten erected just by thinking of his blood." His pale, slender, hand ran under my breeches, and embraced my standing member with his fingers.

"Do you like his blood better than mine?" He said. I used a hand to caress his face, blood splattered to my chest as I inserted my nails into his smooth pale skin. He yelped for a minute… then let out a quivering moan that singed to my ears. It was so beautiful how it ran down his face. I licked my fingers clean from the fresh red that stained them.

"It's so bitter, relative blood is." I starred up at his smiling face. "Masochistic slut." I purred.

"Take me… my precious Brother."

Chapter 1

"The Royal's games"

Chesha Debua is my surname, my real name is Brindullio Furtado. Do to the sudden death of my parents, we had to change our names to get jobs. We, as in my brother and I. We are currently being raised by our weakening grandfather; the last relative in my family other than my Brother.

Our small shop is a bakery store that is placed in the marketing part of town. Though, we have only been able to afford wheat to make bread but even that is a hassle. Shipping men take their time when people like us request supplies.

In short, we are peasants, low lives, and the dirt beneath the feet of the Royals. The Royal's being the Elpas E Sua, the wealthiest kingdom to stand. Everything about the King and Queen is perfect, their teeth, their hair, their pedigree, and servants. Except… for their Heirs. The Princes.

They are nothing more than an embarrassment to The Elpas e sua's name. The knowledge that they are incest with each other and they are to be the future rulers of the kingdom was a joke to make me gag.

I loathe the Royal's, I've always have. While we bleed from the rock that tear our feet, they sit in their comfortable thrown. To which, us peasants must kiss their clean, well-polished shoes.

"My Brother!" The front door blew open and in came William. He is out of breath, he must've ran all the way here from home. He hopped on a counter and didn't wait a moment to catch his breath. "Grandfather…!"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing!" He cheerfully said. "He said we may take a loaf of bread home." William grinned with his hands rubbing his stomach in a circle. "I can't wait to eat!" I grinned back. It was rare we were allowed to take bread home with us, the shop must've been doing well. If it wasn't, we would have to dig through garbage again to find scraps.

William's boney cheeks held onto his smile, it must've hurt. He had his cheek bones press against his skin so much, it almost looked as if it'd rip… His black hair showed how pale his skin actually was, it looked bleached, probably whiter than paper. People sometimes stare at my starving brother, looking at him like a freak or a monster. That's probably the main reason he doesn't go outside much, only to the shop and back home. Besides, what peasant child would want to play with a bastard child anyways?

With William's strong will, he learned to ignore the runt children, and he learned to hate the Royals with me.

My brother's light brown eyes widened.

"Chesha, are you listening?" His child voice whined.

"Hm? Oh Uhm… may you repeat?" I grabbed the wet rag and began to wipe the store counter in small circles.

"I _said_, when we get home we should cook the bread to make it crisp!"

I folded the towel and hung it on the hook, reaching behind my waist and untying my work apron with dough caked to it. As I walk to my jacket to pull it on, I opened my mouth.

"Yet, you complain when you eat food that is crunchy. Your appetite is quite unusual." William hopped off the counter. Tugging at the bag of bread I held in my hand.

"Gimme!"

"Nah ah ah, what do you say, William?" I teased, holding the bag far above the head of William's.

"P-please!"

I smiled, lowering the bag into his bony hands and walking out the door. I caught the people that starred deep at my brother as we walked down the street. My brother was too busy starring at the bread in the bag than to catch the judgeful glares.

We made it to out shed, also known as, home. Cruel storming nights tore gashing holes in our roof, allowing the rain water to fall into our home. We once used blankets to cover such a hole, but since it is fall season, it got too cold to sleep without. William busted in the door only to find our grandfather eyeing his watch that was connected to a metal chain. He glanced up from his palms, peered at us, and once he did a weak smile fades on his lips. From such a little smile, his wrinkles have been pushed up with it. His hand reached out for William, the skin was as loose and soft.

"Papa!" William shouted cheerfully while cuddling into the arms of his grandfathers. I took off my jacket, walking over to the old man to wrap it around his neck.

"Oh…that's nice." He thanked.

"Grandpa, we got the bread. Do you want some? Did you catch a cold? Maybe you'll feel better with some hot water…"

"Oh hush!" He swatted me away with his wrinkly old hand. "I'm not dying yet, boy! Just sit down and eat with your brother." William smiled as he plopped down on the moldy wood floor next to me, reaching his hand in the bag.

"I thought you wanted to heat it up?"

"Hm?" He frowned as he chewed. "Why would I say that? I hate crunchy things." The old man reached down to grab a stick and began probing the fire place that held a small flame.

"C'mon, I'm freezing my old bones off." He hissed, finally making the flame an inch larger. I chewed the stale bread, it wasn't fresh. But I didn't mind. We needed to save all the fresh loafs for our customers. Even if the bread might have spots of white, we'll still eat. Even if we get sick, our stomachs will be full. It's not much but it's something.

William whined when he finished his bread, licking the sweet crumbs from his mouth. That reminded me of my half eaten bread in my hand.

"Want some of mine?" I asked while breaking a piece off and passing it up to him. He smiled, snatching the loaf and eating it full.

"Slow down, boy. Eat like that and you'll be fatter than all of us." Grandpa chuckled loudly.

"Sorry Papa…"

"What are you apologizing for, son? Didn't I raise you to take a joke?"

"Oh… I'm so– I mean…" He blushed glancing down at the prickly floor he sat on.

Grandpa starred at him for a brief moment. Then said, "William, why don't you play with the neighborhood children? There is sure to be a child just like you."

"But they… call me bastard, and call mother a whore."

The old man sighed and pressed his back against the chair, it squeaked loudly in protest to his weight. "You are nothing but a boy, Will. You must learn to ignore what others say. My daughter was no whore, you both already know this." He glanced at me, waiting for me to say something. Of course I knew what that something was. It was the words he made us remember ever since our mother died.

"Our mothers is as beautiful as the flowers, as swift as the ocean, as quiet as a mouse, and as heavenly as an angle." Grandfather approved. He used to always tell us this so much it is embedded into our minds like the days of our birth-day.

"Even with your parents gone, I am your grandfather. There is no shame in that, you are no bastard. You two are strong boys, my sons." Tears formed in eyes. "Have no shame, Chesha, Will."

I couldn't sleep that night, the sound of horses trotting and women's heels and men's shoes clacking from the streets kept me awake. Which was odd, normally I wouldn't mind the noises, but now, the slightest movement from another kept me up. I wrapped a pillow around my ears, attempting to muffle the annoying ruckus. I gave up shortly and ended up throwing my feathered pillow at the planked window. When I turned my head William was alarmed awake.

"Brother…?"

"I can't stand the Royals, Willy. I want to strangle each and every one with my bare hands."

"You know that is an act of terrorism–if not suicide, Chesha. I can't agree to this." I starred at his hard eyes.

"Have you forgotten what he has done to us, Will? Look around. We are forced to live like pigs."

"Chesha…"

"Are you satisfied with this? Do you wish for our fathe– _Grand_father, to die?"

"He is nothing less than a father, don't you ever question his authority and wellbeing!" William screamed as he threw his feathered pillow at my face. "Stop looking at everything with greed for once! I'm content that I don't have to live my life with those repulsive snobs! I'm content that I have a loving Father and Brother! I'm content that we have a better connection than the Royal's, a connection that doesn't consist of money! So yes, Chesha, I am very satisfied." His voice trembled with more tears falling from his chin. "I'll… I'll hate you if…"

I looked down with guilt. All this time I was looking at something I didn't have, instead of something I had. I took the two most important people for granted. I shuffled my feet towards the twin bed next to me, crawling on it to hug William tightly.

"B-br…brother…!" He hicced in his sob, I held him closer.

"I'm sorry, William."

I woke from the sun shining bright through the planked window. William was fast asleep in my arms still, for I was sitting up on the head board. I gradually rolled him off me, careful not to wake him.

"I heard you two fighting last night." The old man sighed while watching me heat the fire pit.

"It was nothing, everything is fine…so… don't worry."

Grandfather sighed once more, this time it was long and heavy. "You hate them, don't you?"

"Eh?" I looked up from the fire place only to see sorrowed eyes gaze at me.

"Your heart is angry, Chesha, it craves blood."

"I…"

"Please… when I die, don't kill in vein…" He looked away at anything other than me, his eyes still narrowed in pain. "For if you do, I'll… be ashamed of ever raising such a fool and calling him my son." His words hit me, my heart throbbed painfully. I kept quiet, letting his sword stab through my chest.

We sat there in silence before I found the words to speak again. "I'll… go get some tea… or hot water for you."

It took me a minute to regain my vision back when I got into the kitchen, my eyes went blurred and hot fluid ran down my cheeks. The words not only striked me, but the realization of losing Grandfather dawned quick on me. I smiled faintly, I'm a fool.

I was behind the front counter, adding up our money when _it_ happened. A man in a rich attire, probably a messenger by the way he has his bag around his shoulder walking into the store.

"Welcome." I greeted.

"I am afraid I am not here to buy any of your goods, however I am here to buy something… more useful."

"And that'd be?" He walked closer, digging in the bag and pulled out a envelope, holding it high for me to see.

"A letter from the land lord you can say."

"B-but that's impossible! We've paid our rent last week!"

"But you didn't this _week_."

"How could that be when we've paid on Friday! You cannot give us another fine on Monday, we can't pay!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the counter.

"Well, that's the point. You can't pay… so we'll pay…" A crooked grin ran across his face, nearly causing my insides to coil.

"Just give us this shop, and we'll pay you a hundred."

"A hundred what…?" An exhaled snicker exited his mouth as he began to laugh furiously.

"A-a hundred what!? You want more than a hundred for this!?" He inhaled, gripping my chin and tugging me closer to his face. "Listen here, rat. You better be glad we're offering you this, because a hundred is more than you'll even make in your entire life." He tossed my head back, throwing the envelope on the counter.

"Inside, you will have a choice to sign it in order to get your hundred, after that, you no longer own this. Or, you can live foodless and have that boy over there die."

"Don't you dare talk death about my brother, you bastard!" The man hasted out of the store, slamming the door behind him. What the hell am I going to do? If I don't accept we will get our business taken away, but if I do, I'll get the hundred, the exact cost of rent...but it'd be too late to pay. We'll gain nothing either way. Even if we were to supply ourselves with food, it wouldn't be enough. Taxes are meant for the higher-ups not us. And Grandfather's medicine…

"Chesha…? You're starring at the paper too long…" I glanced up from the envelope, my eyes tear up.

"We…we have to accept."

"Accept!? If we are to sign it then no good will become of it! We only have a hundred to buy food that won't last us the rest of fall. Winter is coming, boy! Think!"

"I am thinking, Grandfather! I am!" Grandfather looked shocked at my tone, he then leaned back into his chair again. "I just… I just want to keep the shop mom and dad used to own. But we won't have it either way." My hands cupped my face. "Why are the Royals so evil? What do they wish to achieve! To take our dreams, our hope, and throw it as if it means nothing!"

"Shut up, boy." He grunted as he stood up from his chair, almost wobbling back down from his unsteady knees.

"Papa! Don't, you should rest!"

"I've done my resting." He staggered to his trench coat, wrapping it around him before opening the door. He paused.

"Grandpa… where are you…?"

"I'm going to the Castle… begging is the weakest thing a man can do in his life, yet also the strongest." He reached into his pocket before throwing his watch to Will. "You boys take care of that."

"Papa… this is suicide, if they don't comply then you know that they'll…" The door slammed shut. Leaving us alone. And as I glanced at my brother, I could see hate fill his crying eyes. Hate for the Royals. I can't let that happen…

Chapter 2

"The Royal Dog"

Cleo

Our hasted footsteps echoed from the walls of the alley as we ran. My wrist was being gripped and yanked at the pace of my brother's running, I couldn't keep up. The guards were growing closer, I could hear their echoes match the speed of ours. I glanced back, no one.

"Theo, I'm tired! Theo!" Theo made a sharp turn before slamming me against the wall. Sweat dripped from his cringed noes, his deep green eyes were suffocating me.

"Shut the fuck up." He snarled harshly.

"B-but Theo… this is wrong… I don't–AH!" My neck was grabbed, his nails were digging into my skin, I was being chocked. It was faster because of my lack of breath in the first place. I senselessly scratched at his hand that cut my air supply.

"Did you but me? That was an act of refusal, Cleo. I hate that." Somehow through all of the harsh violence I managed to get hard, I prayed be didn't catch me. "Wait… are you turned on?" He chuckled softly before loosening his grip on my neck. I wheezed, treating my lungs to oxygen, only to have a puff of air taken away from the fist in my stomach.

"You don't get hard… unless I tell you to, brother." A crazed grin showed on his face, he continued to hammer in my stomach.

"Aargh… goo…st- op!"

"Stop!?" He yelled and he tugged my hair and threw me to the ground. A foot slammed down on my stomach, grinding it roughly. "This feels good right? You like this. Say you do."

The tears and blood streaming down my face blurred my hearing and vision. Another kick knocked my eyes fully open. "You're not allowed to sleep!"

"Are Father is dead, we are being chased by the guards and if I'm caught fucking you we will be dead as well!" He bent down, grabbing my bloody shirt collar to yank me up. I cringed for I could feel what was going to happen next.

"Excuse me…? Do you need help?" An elderly voice called out. My one eye opened to see Theo's head turned to the voice.

"Get lost, you fuck."

"Th-the…o…" My face was striked before I could let out any other sound besides my whimpers.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"I said beat it, you old fuck, he's mine." I starred at the man from the corner of my eye, he was tall, hunch back and grey haired. He wore a long, worn out trench coat that probably reached his knees. He looked weak, like he was sick. Tired, as if he didn't sleep in days, yet wise as if he has a thousand stories. Right then I knew… I knew I needed him to save me.

"H-help…"

The second the man walked closer I was throw the wall. Through my blurred vision I saw my brother hammer down on the Elder. His crazed grinned returned to his face, he enjoyed hearing the dead man's bones crack against his knuckles. Theo didn't stop until the man's face was nothing but mush. He stood up, pounding his shoe into the old man's pushed in face. It was horrifying to hear the sound effects.

When Theo was done he yanked up my arm, pulling me to my unstable knees.

"Cleo… did I hurt you?" He calmly spoke while petting my hair, brushing the blood stained strains behind my ear. "Come, let us go." He trailed the back of his hand down my cheek, which had the blood of his mushed face.

My arm was tugged, we began to run again.

Chesha

My father hasn't returned in four days, on the second day, we were sure he was dead. The Royals were nothing to play with, if they think you are a nuisance you will be killed as a nuisance. It wasn't fair, he had a week to live the last of his life. But instead he was executed in front of the King from trying to save the only thing we have left.

And in the end… he died in vein. Our shop was taken from us, we didn't have enough time to sign the papers for food either. Right now, Will and I are on the streets, holding up metal cups for money. There's no other way to get it. Old friends, Neighbors, workers, they all walk by us as if they don't even remember who we once were.

Sometimes, William would catch me crying. He'd say, "I'm not that hungry." And "You don't need to grieve for me." But deep down I know I've failed him, I've failed everyone. I should've kept my mouth shut and let go of the stupid business when I had a chance, Mom and Dad would never want to see us like this. So I have failed them, and murdered my Grandfather in the process. A bony hand slid up my shoulder.

"Chesha… I'm not hungry… let's go home." He lied. I could hear his stomach beg for the food that wouldn't come, this pained me. I nodded, standing up with him and walking down the road.

We only had six cents. We could probably get two beans for two days. I chuckled, letting my hands cup my face. _We'd probably die trying to eat._

I glanced at the chair my father once slept in, then glanced down at my brother who clinched the watch in his hand tightly. "Hey…stop that." I said as I saw that his tightened grip was causing him to bleed.

Their was banging at the door. I ran towards it. It was probably news about Father, but when I opened it, It was just two well-dressed teenaged boys. Both looked alike but one of them had a bone chilling grin on his face.

"Brother, this one stinks." The feminine one said.

"Shall we clean them up, then?" The Crazed one replied. Who the hell are these people? I glanced back at William, he was still starring deep at the watch.

"May I–" I was launched to the floor, sudden laughter came from the one punching my face. It was… insane. His squealing and breathless giggles stabbed my ear.

"His face is so nice!" He screamed as he continued to punch. I kicked up on the boy, and rolled atop him, pinning his arms down to the floor. "Fuck me." He hissed.

"W-what!?"

Screaming came from William, I looked up, and a knife was held up to his throat.

"William!"

"Chesha!" I forgot about the boy under me within seconds, he quickly punched my stomach, I gagged, feeling the puke stop in my throat.

Minutes and William and I were tied down to chairs, eyes furiously following our threats.

"They have nothing here that will be of use for us, shall we leave them, Brother?"

"No, I like this one." The crazed boy giggled as his slid the sharp blade up and down my neck. "They seem to be brothers, just like us."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, see?" The boy loosened the cloth around my mouth, in instinct, I yelled to William.

"William! William!"

He muffled my name back to me, I was so scared. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, they're going to kill us, I'm going to die_. Raced through my head.

The calm one walked over to William, along with the crazed twin who had gotten off my lap. "I wonder if he has _played _with him…"

P-played…?

The dagger was held close to William's neck, a muffled squeal was heard when it torn down on his shirt, tearing a straight line to reveal his bones. "Wow, this one is _super_ skinny." The calm twin commented while flicking at his rib.

"Let's suck him in front of his brother and then see if he gets hard." The crazed one insisted.

They grinned at me, lowering themselves down to their knees. "No! Don't you lay a finger on my brother, you sociopaths!" I screamed. The crazed one stood up, calmly walking towards me with the dagger in his hand.

"What did you say?" He threatened as he held the blade to my eye.

"Don't… touch him!" The knife gently pressed against my bottom eye lid, the glare in the crazed twin's eyes was frightening. He let out another insane giggle.

"I like him a lot!"

"Brother, let us go, these people have nothing for us."

"Wait, wait, wait. Take the tie off the other brother." He did exactly that. The second it was off William screamed my name.

"Shut him up! He's annoying!" The crazed twin hissed venom at Will followed by an icy glare. The calm twin slapped William across the face, leaving him in small whimpers.

"Now… how old are you…?"

"N-nine…"

"Okay… William, I'll make sure you understand… I'm going to kill your older brother in front of you, then, I'm going to sell you to the highest bidder. You're going to live there for the rest of your life, or until they find you useless and kill you." William screamed once more, louder than the last.

The knife returned to my throat, pressure added on the tip. I wonder if, I should've told William what Grandfather told me. So… he wouldn't have to take revenge… and hold a grudge… for the rest of his life.

"No…no… Chesha! _Chesha!_"

"W-Willi–_ghhaaagh_…"

…

…

Chapter 3

"Cards of a Joker"

-Cleo-

Six in a half years has passed since that day, that day Theo slit the throat of an innocent boy's brother right in front of him. My Twin then took him and sold him for prostitution, his well beings are unknown and unwanted. The thing is, the boy was tightly gripping a watch in his hands, I wanted it, and so I took it. It now hangs from my dress pants, it even makes a fun little clicking sound whenever I walk.

Moreover, my brother has changed after that, he's violent, angry, commanding, and brutal. I can hear that quite well as I walk towards his room door, the loud sound of smacking and painful screams came from inside. I opened the door.

Just as I thought, my brother was pinning a woman down and ramming into her, I hope he realizes soon that the moans are actually painful screams. I sat down on a chair and crossed my legs, it was best to not disturb him. I didn't want to end up like the poor girl.

He tugged on her hair, so hard blood ran down from her scalp. Her screaming failed to make him stop, but to become more brutal. She must've upset him.

When Theo was done he came inside her before pulling out and punching her. The fist punching her abused face filled the room.

"Theo, my brother... please."

Theo looked back, when he saw me he smiled delightfully with blood on his cheek. "Good–morning, Cleo."

I glanced at his hardened shaft. "Oh… is she…?"

"Oh no." He chuckled. "She refused me when I commanded sex, she lied and said her month's date."

"Was she?"

"It seems so, but I was much too aroused to stop, so, I'm going to fuck her to death. I already came inside her five times, I'm going to make sure she doesn't have her date ever again."

"And if she is with child?" Theo laughed at my question and stood up from the bed, walking towards me, he then say down on the chair across from me.

"Then…" He paused to think of her punishment. "Ah! I know! I'll abuse her womb till they're dead and spill out her." He said with glee.

The thought almost made me gag; I glanced at the unfortunate girl on the bed. She was still bleeding, this time with a pool of red around her. Heat suddenly brushed against my ear.

"Would you like to join her, Cleo?" He said in a husk, low tone.

"N-no…"

Theo gently starred into my eyes, chuckling softly … he's _upset_.

My voice quaked in fear, I nervously scrambled the words from my mouth, anything to get harm out of his thoughts. "T-Theo…Theo I–"

My brown hair was yanked to the bed before I was shoved on it. I starred, horrified at him, crawling away on the large bed. My foot had nails dug into it as I was yanked back under Theo's mass.

"Did you voice _No_ to me?"

"I… no… I mean… T-Theo–" The grip on my hair tightened, my twin aggressively groped my bulge. He mistook my whimper from a moan when he grinned.

"You're still a slutty masochist, Cleo. You just love it when I beat you. Say it." The tearful pain was let out by a scream. Theo smiled widely, tugging my locks and making me lay on my stomach.

"Theo… please, I-I'm sorry…!"

He laughed gripping hard on my dick. "You sound like a bitch! Are you a girl? Why do you need a man's cock? Do you need me to tear it off, Cleo-_Chan_?" Theo tugged on it, each tug I screamed.

"Ouch! Theo y-you're hurting me! It _hurts_!"

"You like it. Just like Daddy used to fuck you."

I could feel the smug grin on his face. Theo flipped me on my back so I could see it. "He wanted you, Cleo. More than me. Daddy knew you were a girl and apparently you felt like one." The painful giggling continued, he ran his hand up my shirt, digging his nail in my nipple.

"When he pulled on them, your nipples, did you scream _'daddy, more'_? When he put his fingers inside you, did you suck him in? Tell me, Cleo… how much did you enjoy Father raping you every night?"

The pain stopped, the fear stopped, everything stopped, even my mind. Remembering that time… when I was young… was the most agonizing years of my life. In attempt to escape I tried to kill myself, but the Servants wouldn't allow that, they were there in every turn to stop me. To lay there on that bed and let father do whatever he wanted to me, I felt dead. Just as I am with Theo.

I turned my head to the side, calmly starring at the girl my brother had previously violated, she didn't move. She was probably dead. My hair was yanked by to meet the eyes on Theo and his rod. "Suck it."

Because, I'm already dead.

When my brother was done doing what he pleased while breaking my body in the process, I had new aching bones and bruises. Theo had always been violent. When I reached down to touch my hole, I looked at my finger that was covered in blood. I was probably going to end up like her one day. Dying from sex. That's all I am used for now, and back then.

Theo cuddled with me, wrapping his arms around me. His attempt to be gentle did not work however, I still felt nauseated and swollen. "How did father die I wonder."

"That we cannot answer amongst ourselves. He was just… murdered. Do you think the servant thought it was us so they sent guards to chop our heads?"

"What do you mean? If we go back now, our heads will still be chopped off. Even though he might have committed suicide… How unfortunate, I wanted to be the one to slit his throat." His angered grip tightened around me, I didn't bother to show pain, I was much too numb and weak for that.

"Now this town has no ruler– no King. Just a foul arrogant whore who happened to be treated with such royalty." He grunted again.

Our mother, the Queen, was nothing more than a lucky prostitute who was married to The King. I guess she wasn't pleasing him as well if a man turns to his own son, but I'm sure she knew what Father was doing to us. Theo, however, was left untouched. Even though we were twins, it was I who had the appealing features. Theo soon went insane from the constant screams of mine, to watch his twin be worked on each at night.

Sex equals pain in his mind.

Pain equals sex in my mind, wasn't long before we turned to each other.

Our twisted minds turned for the worse, Theo began to murder our servants, one by one only to taste their blood. Cannibalism, to say the least. While he was killing, I was molested by every butler I was left alone with. So much so that I've gotten used to it, it didn't pleasure nor pain me.

I never once blamed my father for turning Theo into a monster, for he didn't expect such a conscience. He is dead now, that is all that matters, but Theo is still not satisfied. He desired to murder The King with his bare hands, but with his sudden death, he was unable to do so. Thus made the servants accuse us of such murder. We ran, no longer carrying the titles of prince.

The prince got up, grabbing the woman's shredded clothes. "Throw her away along with these."

"Theo… what if she's not dead?"

"Did I fucking ask you to check her pulse? Besides, even if she is alive, I will have no use for her." He stopped by the door and grinned crooked, his deep green eyes wavering furiously. "I can play with you now…and forever." He walked out the door. I couldn't comprehend if that was a threat or not… Either way it still sent even more shivers down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

I sighed while looking at the damaged body. Her sides still has dents from punch wounds. She wasn't alive, not with that many scars. Her scalp was bleeding as well; it almost made me puke just looking at her. I grabbed her by the legs and pulled and as I pulled a red trail was left from her head. I kept pulling her until I reached the dirty tub, to which I rolled her in.

I pity her, either way she was going to die. Theo kills every person he has intercourse with, except me… yet. He doesn't kill me because I'm his twin, instead he just beats me to where I'm near death and rapes me till I can see it. If I say no, it's instant harassment. He loathes the word no, that's why it's hard to disagree with him without getting him… upset. I believe it is better not to have him furious… the amount of blood, killing, and horror. It chilled my bones just to think about it.

I came from the lavatory to see The Prince was already dressed and eating a cold breakfast. He glanced at me, smiling, like I'm not standing in front of him nude. Like there isn't a dead woman in a tub that he killed raping. Like, there isn't blood and semen running down my inner thigh and to the floor. He _smiled._

I calmly stepped towards him, his eyes never left mine.

"You killed her."

The smiled widened, he chuckled.

"Theo, you killed her with no morals, just like you killed that boy."

"…Ha…" He chuckled while stabbing his food with his sharp fork.

"You cut his brother's throat while he watched and sent the nine year old to a whore house!"

"…" Once more, he giggled. Only this time the something dawned on me, he found this funny. His horrid laugh grew as he thought of all of the pain he's caused, as if life was a mere play in which he controlled.

The smile stayed on his face as he grew tired of stabbing his food and began eating instead.

He wasn't my brother. Who _is_ my brother? I was the only one to tend to feel sympathy and wrong while Theo stayed content. He didn't bat one eye with his brute. I stepped back. For some reason…

All of the sudden I started running out the door.

My heart dropped… For some reason…

Theo deeply terrified me.

William

I'm in the bathroom of my room currently holding a cracked shard of glass to my wrists. I clinched my hand on it tightly as I held it closer, bracing myself for the pain… though, it didn't make any marks. Only my hand that I tightly held it in. I am a coward. I threw the blooded shard against the tile wall.

I was weak to letting him die.

For letting _them_ die.

So I'll punish myself, even if it tasted disgusting, salty, and thick. With their filthy meat in my mouth, I was forced to please his every needs. Just remembering it makes me want to pick up the shattered glass and attempt to slice my wrists once more.

I stood up from the seat, grinning widely at the boy who grinned back in the mirror. His face was horrible and weak, like a girl. No wonder men like to fuck him. Women were no different; they were more brutal to the boy because they envied such a face like his. To have such a feminine whore pleasuring you, any woman would be displeased.

The boy's hair is jet black and his eyes are light brown, if looked at closely, you would see the slight red irritation from his sobbing. Under his eyes is a shower of horrid spotted freckles.

His grin was horrid as well, stained of the teeth that blew different men every night. His cheeks were full, better than it was when he was young, the bones had disappeared. I've grown taller, I feel _different_… my voice seems deeper as well, yet my face has no difference than a woman's. I slid my hand on it then down my bare chest. Oh… right. I'm still nude from my last costumer. The grin faded when my hand reached lower, halting when the finger tips touch my dick. Why do I need this if I'm used as if I'm a toy?

I felt the disgusting slime run down my leg.

I had to feel this pain every day… alone. I sat back down on the seat, crying unheard tears. I've been kept in this house for what seems like years, I've forgotten the real date a long time ago. I eat, but I'd rather die of starvation. The Royals murdered my Papa and thieves slit my brother's throat.

My watch was even stolen.

I wanted to kill them just as my brother did… the thieves, the royals, and the men and women that are bound to torture me for their own pleasure…

I cried out louder until banging met the weak wooden door.

"Shut the fuck up in there! Hurry up, Will, Your next two costumers are here!"

_Two… That's the smallest I've gotten this week._ I spoke with a feeble voice. "Yes…"

I wiped my tears, no costumer would want service from a crying whore. When I opened the door the two wealthy men were already there, big business suits, well-done hair, and old. The men stood next to the bed, I walked closer, awaiting my next dose of agonizing service.

The men starred at me hungrily, their eyes feasted on me alone. One of them spoke eagerly as he undid his tie. "He's a beauty…"

"Wow, so pretty." The other said.

"Thank you…" I sat down on the bed, opening my legs that already had the last costumer's fluids. "Treat yourself." I grinned.

In all honesty, everything they did to me made me want to vomit. I always feel like this during sex. I have no standards, no expectation, in sex or love. Everything including pleasure has been drained from me, if it is pleasure I'm feeling. I can't tell with my hatred in the way. When I'm being worked on by men, or working on women I always remember what my Grandfather once scolded, he'd say not to do something like this other than my wife. Am I disappointing him?

To have a whore as a grandson would shame me to the core, I'd be embarrassed to have his blood. I hate myself, yet, I cannot harm myself. Constant pain from sex will have to substitute as my suicide. I'll die as a brain dead addict soon.

When they were done, money was thrown onto my sweaty back and left. I weakly reached up to grab the cold paper.

I mumbled to myself in exhausted pants. "Five…dollars…" _The highest I've ever made in my years of being here._

The door suddenly opened, I raised my head towards it to see a hooded man with a long black cape that swished around his ankles. The man locked the door behind him.

"Who… who are you?"

"…" The man came closer until he reached the end of the bed.

"_I'm here to save you_." His voice was cloaked with a strangely familiar high pitch, like a child's voice. Yet I remember it so well…

The hood was lowered to reveal the brown hair I remember all too well… and that… disgusting face. I sat there, starring into the deep green.

_You boys take care of this._

_I'm sorry, William…_

_William!_

_Ghauuugh…_

_You are going to be sold to the highest bidder._

_Cutting his throat… that looks good doesn't it?_

_Whore… _

I woke up from my remembrance just in time to realize that I was chocking him, my hands wouldn't let go of his neck. It felt… good.

"You killed him! You killed my brother! You killed him!" More rotten words spilled from my self-moving lips. It felt as if my body was moving on its own while my expression stayed frightened by my own actions.

"_Gargh…nugh!..._" His strangled voice attempted to speak but the painful gurgling was cut by my tightening hands. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, s_o long. _I enjoyed it deeply when I saw his pupils run to the back of his head, his eyes showed the red veins and white, he was dying.

As I managed to yank myself off, he hacked heavily while rubbing his sore neck.

"Why are you here…? To kill me!? If so, please do… I'm too weak to even cut myself."

"My…Brother…"

"What?"

"Your… watch… My brother… has your watch." My eyes widened. Was he trying to give that back to me? But why? I waited until he completely caught his breath.

"My brother has captivity of your watch, you can have it back."

"Where is it?"

He sat up straight, still rubbing his neck. "It's with him, but in order for you to get it… I need your help."

"My help? You left me in a sex house for _years_ and now you come back and ask for help!? Don't make a joke of me."

"Do you want to help me kill him, or not?" I froze, my eye brows rose with interest. Kill…him?

"It's two for one. I get my freedom and you get your beloved watch along with your revenge. And I repeat… you can avenge your brother."

"But…"

"Do you want to stay in this whore house, serving men and tempting to kill yourself? If you do, Theo won't blink an eye. He raped a woman this morning because she refused to have sex with him do to her date. He didn't believe her until after he was done."

"What happened to her…?"

"She died by broken ribs and bleeding out, probably."

I looked down at my hands, closing them into tight fists. "Why do you want to kill him?"

"Like I said, I want to be free."

"…How convincing, to once willingly work alongside your brother only to randomly come up with the thought of freedom."

"Believe me or not, that's up to you. So what do you say…?" He stood up and extended his hand down to me. "Pain or Freedom?"

I hesitated… but then gripped the hand as tight as I could.

Chesha, I'm going to kill him. I'll avenge your death so this sorrow can leave my heart for good. Chesha, I'm sorry if this is not the route you wish for me to take…

Chapter 4

"The beginning"

Every single bone in my body screamed I couldn't give him my trust, so my am I letting him take me away from the sex house? My wrists started to burn from his tugging and tight grip, if we were to be caught, I'd be beaten and he'd be killed. Still, why am I taking such a risk for a pointless revenge? He was probably going to kill me before I can even hold a blade to the thief's neck.

We stopped running when we reached the alley way. The sound of flapping bed sheets that wrapped around my body had quieted.

"Okay, no harm should threaten us now, but we must remain quiet. There is an apartment on the far side that we can hide in, we will continue in the morning." As he let go of my wrist it returned to my side, I looked down at it.

"Why don't you kill me…?"

"I said it already, didn't I? I need your help to kill my brother. Besides, we made a deal." He said while walking, not bothering to look over his shoulder at me.

"Then couldn't you find someone else to help you? Why me?" He snapped his head towards me, throwing me against the wall as he pinned me down.

"Listen well, whore, if you desire to have countless amounts of men entering you instead of revenge, suit yourself. However, I will not be questioned over my kindness. I chose you because I remembered you, I pitied you. So with a hint of my ever so dwindling nobility, I chose you out of all the other tragic stories to take revenge. If you bail out, there will always be another civilian who is just as willing to kill him." The arm pressed against my neck was shoved away as he began to walk off. I had a choice; Turn around and follow my guts or have revenge to truly satisfy me. He didn't stop walking.

He glanced over his shoulder when he saw me behind him once more. "Clever boy."

When we arrived at the run down looking apartment he made me sit on the sofa. I nervously grabbed at the sheets that barely covered me, it was oddly cold in the sitting room. A dimly lit candle sat on the coffee table, flickering and wobbling as the cool breeze threatened to extinguish it.

He came in the room holding two cups of tea, his brown hair swayed as he walked. He was still wearing the cape, except it showed his tan suit with his black tie. He looked rich, yet he was living in such a poor environment. Before I could extend in thought he gently placed a cup in my hands before sitting down across from me. The warmth of the cup nearly sent me into shivers.

He sipped the hot beverage slowly while giving me a relaxed gaze, his dark green eyes was partly covered by his lazed eyelids. I glared back, not bothering to place the tempting cup anywhere near my mouth.

"I don't wish to poison you." He sipped once more, keeping his gaze steady.

"I know but…"

"You have a question?" His voice slightly went up with interests as he placed the small tea cup to the coffee table.

"What's your name?"

"…Cleo." He sighed heavily while taking off his cape.

"And… your brother?"

"Theo, you should know by now that we're twins."

"He has a dent as well?" I gazed at the dent on his left cheek, it was a slight shade darker than his pale skin. Cleo grinned widely while brushing his finger against it.

"What, this?""No, he does not." He leaned all the way back on the sofa, kicking his mudded shoes up on the coffee table. "He gave this mark to me when we were little, he burned my face with hot coal."

"I'm… sorry for asking…"

"Oh please," He snorted. "I do not wish for your sympathy, only your assistance. Once we are done you may go where ever you please, you will officially be free like me."

"A slave owning a slave? How humorous." I mocked.

"I do beg what there is to laugh about. To me, this situation isn't the least bit funny."

I raised a brow then clicked my tongue and placing the untouched cup on the table. "It is _funny_ how you suddenly assume you own me just by my voluntary assistance. Don't get me wrong, I owe you a great fee, but my fee is to assist you. Cleo, don't threaten me, I'm already reconsidering if revenge is even worth this amount of trouble."

His feet were dragged off the table to be slammed down on the floor, he leaned in close as he snarled the words. "And about your precious watch? How would you feel when your beloved's gift is turned into a play thing by my brother? And you protest and moan about killing being not right, yet you are used in a sex house. You don't know what you want. I gave you the options, you could have turned around when you had the chance, but you didn't. So yes, you shall pay your deed by your guidance _and _by listening to ever word I say."

"What? Did you grow envious of listening to every word your brother said?" In seconds my neck was grabbed from the other side of the table, I was tugged in by Cleo with his fist tightly gripped on blankets.

"Have you forgotten your place!?"

"What place? You are no different than your brother." He froze. The fury in his eyes weakened to guilt before he let go of me. "I will help you, but I will not be pushed around by you. Cleo, you will get your freedom, but repeating the same act as your brother is highly unrecommended on my behalf." He stayed quiet. We sat like that until he opened his mouth again.

"I apologize… I'm turning more into my brother by the second, it's terrifying." He sat up and threw his cape at me, his eyes hadn't the courage to meet mine. "Hurry and seek rest, we will be leaving early for tomorrow, the shower is in the back." He walked out the lounge to his chambers next door.

I unraveled the blankets around my bare skin as I walked to the back. The shower looked as if it had already been used, I sighed heavily. Just what is the plan? Go to his brother so he can pass me a blade? Though as tempting as it may be, it lacks the amount of logic. Just how exactly is he going to run away just to kill him? If he knows so much about his brother then he can kill him himself… unless… he doesn't have the courage and he needs someone with the same amount of hatred as him. That seemed to make better sense if I thought of it that way.

The second the cold water hit my body I instantly regretting the action of turning the knob, yet, I was glad I was able to clean the filth that those men had left on me. We whores were not allowed to take showers, no matter how much we sweat, or stench, or pleaded; we will always be nothing more than filthy humans. It felt so good, to have the freezing water to brush against my face and wash away all of the marks.

I examined my body in the mirror, this was the first time I realized the amounts of kiss marks. I rubbed them softly, the feeling of my finger brushing against them made me shiver with disgust. I had the experience of their longing lips on my body countless amounts of times, yet now, the memories are too putrid for me to remember.

When I exited the room to the living room once more, I came out wrapped with his black cape, still lacking proper clothes. As I glanced at the sofa that I was to sleep on, the candle was still faintly lit. I was probably in the shower for hours, constantly scrubbing the places that was touched the most. I nearly made a rash by my forcefulness.

I lay on the couch, shutting my eyes slowly. Throughout my years of being in the sex house, I could always tell what tomorrow was destined to be. Yet now, I have no clue. My mind is black. So I slept, awaiting the unwritten tomorrow.

"Hey… William… wake up!" My eyes slowly peeled, a boy with beautiful shimmering eyes stood over me, smiling warmly as he called my name.

"Come on slugger, we'll be late."

"I know… Just let me sleep longer." I groaned, rolling over in the long grass that prickled my cheek. The afternoon sun was so peaceful and calmly, it was impossible not to nap.

"Grandfather will be worried if we stay late, brother." He chuckled while taking the bread from the bag that covered it. "Let us eat before it gets dark."

I popped up straight and grabbed a piece, smiling widely before shoving it in my mouth.

"See? You woke up to that."

"That is because I love bread, Chesha!" He noticed I was already done with my loaf, he tore his in half before he gave me a side.

"Want one?" He chuckle. I grabbed it, but the loaf fell from my eager hands as he repeated the words. _"Want one…? Want on? Want one?Wantonewantonewantone…" _His voice grew deeper and slow as if he was a broken record player, his lips bent and slurred into different impossible directions.

"C-Chesha…!?"

A small mark was seen on his throat before it drew on the rest on his neck, he let out the same breathless gag as the blood dripped from his mouth and neck.

"Cutting his throat… it looks good doesn't it?"

My eyes snapped open only to find Cleo hovering over me with a raised brow. He gently rubbed my forehead covered, the arm rest I was laying on was soaked.

"Are you okay…?"

"I…" My voice was still trembling. That was a dream? It was much more terrifying than usual. The shaking in my voice calmed until I was able to talk again. "I… just had a dream, I'm not ill."

He forced a nod, attempting to hold back his uncertainty. "Well…" He walked to his room, talking louder as he was in it. "We need to get you… proper clothes if we are to go out. You cannot be seen with so little as a cape."

I remembered last night and how I came to wear this cape, surprisingly I did not catch a cold from sleeping in such a bone chilling room. Cleo could be seen digging in his wooden dresser.

"Once I find the right fit for you, we will go to a few friends of mine. They can help us with plans, weapons, and a map." I paused.

"Excuse me for asking, but aren't we going to kill one person, why do we need such unnecessary things?"

His constant rummaging stop and with a swift movement he glanced up at me from the bedroom. "You're excused."

He resumed searching for my outfit.

Moments later, he held up a black vest with a white button undershirt, the vest had buttons that shinned along with a small metal chain that was laced into the small pocket. For pants, it was just ordinary black dress pants that'd match with anything. He held up the cloths, it was as I was his doll, dressing and picking outfits for me to wear. I halted with the thoughts of ungratefulness and flashed a fake smile.

"I'm going to wear that?"

"If it wasn't self-explanatory enough. Hurry up and get dressed." His iced tone shot at me, and an iced glare was shot back at him. What have I done to make him so demanding? I cringed at the thought of having another reckless argument in the future. I grabbed the wear and tried them on, forgetting basic things as, which hole to put my arm through, if I should zip or unzip, left from right, how to fasten a belt. For years all my clothes have been dirty sheets to nothing at all.

The feel of the cloth that hugged my skin was different and… uncomfortable. I nervously tugged at the tie, that time Cleo had already been laughing at my ignorance. He rose from the couch and walked up behind me, softly tugged tie out my hands.

"I will teach you…"

His breath hit against the back of my neck. A feeling I've felt so many time, yet, it felt more... arousing–_Arousing? _This man has not only threatened me but continues to order me around. He is arrogant and an absolute wretch.

The tie was moving so slow around my neck, I was now faced towards him but I continued to avoid eye contact. He looped the tie carefully, his hands moved as if it were art. I continued to stare boredly at the big hands.

"Must it take this long for a simple tie?" My urging to have personal pace had spoken on its own. Saying that only made him halt his fingers, his head was still bowed to my neck while his deep green starred up at me.

"Must you complain while I try to teach you? It's a basic thing… erm…"

"_William_… do you not remember _him_ screaming it?" He froze, his eyes wavered back to my neck and quickly finishing the loop he then tucked it under my vest. Cleo backed away from me and walked to the entrance.

"You are fully dressed now let us go."

The streets were cramped, smoke from gas and cigarettes clouded heavier over our heads than the clouds itself. Trolleys, carriages, and clacking hooves from horses ringed against my ears. I have almost forgotten how loud the town could be, how fast passed everyone's walking had been. I glanced over at a young lad polishing the shoes of a man reading the paper. The paper showed a drawing of a ginormous manor with a family of Royals that stood in front of it. Now that I look closer there is only a boy and his servants. His grin…

I nearly forgot about Cleo, he didn't bother to turn around to see if I would catch up.

"If you get lost here, I will not come looking for you." He said while waiting for traffic to move.

"If I get lost here, I will come looking for you and I will kill you like I will kill your brother." I retorted. He grinned widely and began walking. He liked that? In fails of deceit, I followed Cleo into a shabby saloon. Honestly, the air from outside was better than this bar. Smoke, whores, and plenty of drunken people. All with the different smells of alcohol and cigarettes made it hard for my lungs to breath.

Cleo caught me while I covered my nose with my finger and hacked, that only made him grin. "How does it taste to breathe the air as the rich, otherwise known as royals?"

"Horrid." I snarled.

Cleo walked to the bartender; his head was completely bald, it had a shine and its own reflection. The bartender looked rough and mean with his jaws being wider than his mouth and his body being a great mass for his clothes. Cleo warmly smiled at him before talking a conversation I could not hear over the bustling piano and the chocking laughter. I watched the frantic hands moved all over the keys, it was a lifting song, fit for a man and woman to skip to. I found myself softly tapping my foot on the hard wood floor to the tune. Forgetting how long it's been since I heard music.

I glanced at Cleo who let out a tender laugh, his hand patted the large shoulder of the bartender before the man pushed an envelope inside Cleo's tan jacket pocket.

"Always lovely to see you, my friend." I overheard.

"Next time you come here, you're gonna play that famous tune of yours on that piano. Send these noisy bastards to sleep!" Cleo passively rolled his shoulders.

"And hey, who is that young fella?" He smirked while clicking his tongue.

"Don't put an effort, Howie, he bites." My eyes snapped to Cleo, before I could even protest my wrist was grabbed and yanked with him out the door.

"Are you completely mad!? I bite!? Splendid first impression, Cleo, absolutely splendid!" He let go of my arm and began walking into another direction, leaving me behind… again. I threw my hands up and put them back down in frustration. "And why are we going to these places instead of to your brother? Let me get my watch and my revenge already."

Cleo quickly turned and pulled me in by my vest collar. "Listen you petty boy, I am trying to make a logical plan for our attack, do you wish to die so soon with barely drawing a blade?" He grumbled quietly. Had it not been for the many people around he might have said more than just that.

"Fine, let us jump through unnecessary hoops for a plan, weapons, and a map…" An eye brow rose from my passive reaction, my collar was released and he continued to walk.

"That's more like it."

When we made it to the next shop, it was much quieter than the bar. Quiet murmurs and chatters filled the room that was cluttered with books. Cleo softly spoke to the librarian. "Excuse me madam, I am looking for Edgar Promph."

"Name and papers." She blandly asked. Cleo opened his jacket and reached into the same pocket Howie slipped a paper in, he pulled out the envelope and slid it onto the desk. She starred at it unconvinced then back at Cleo. _"Name."_

"Cleo Elpas e Sua."

I quickly starred over at Cleo. Why did that name seem so familiar, not only that but it sounds so… royal. The woman still looked unconvinced. He opened his jacket again and reached in the same pocket once more. He pulled out a bronze shimmering medallion with a lion carved into it. Under the lion had a scribble of a different language along with his name, Cleo Elpas e Sua.

Her eyes widened and her tone suddenly lightened from bland. "O-oh… uh, my apologizes."

"None needed. Now, as I previously asked, I am looking for Edgar Promph." She took out a pen and tore paper to write down the location.

"He is in his office, but I'll send you there anyways." The paper was offered to Cleo but he shook his head.

"I know my way, Madam, good day."

"Good day."

I was in a mist of confusion, was he a rich? That wouldn't make sense do to him robbing others, only the poor does that. So why does he have such a pricey looking medallion that he randomly carries to flash? Before I could go about digging in my thoughts he stopped at the brown door.

"Let me do the talking."

"Not an issue." I said.

The door opened to reveal large desk in the middle of book shelves that a line against the wall, leaving gaps for pictures and portraits. Books were even sorted on the floor from the lack of shelve space, even on the desk. A weak candle was out shown by the chandelier above it, what was the point of the candle? Cleo walked up to the desk and sat down in front of it, I followed and did the same on the leather seat.

Behind the desk in a large desk chair sat an old man with his eyes closed, they opened once we sat. A puff of smoke exited his mouth from the cigar. "Ah, my goodness, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice anyone come in." The half black haired man spoke. The rest of his black hair was covered in silver, except for his curly beard that hugged his face, barely giving room for his mouth. His eyes were a deep blue, like a dark night. His wrinkles were pushed up when he smiled.

"It is… good to see you fine and well, Cleo doyen."

Cleo blushed, chuckling softly. "Always free with your compliments like always, I see? You don't change."

The old man reached his blue gaze towards me, the cigar was plucked out his mouth with interest. "And who is the lad?"

"I am–" Cleo stomped down on my foot, I yelped. The old man looked at me with concern.

"Are you ill?"

"Yes, he is, best not to touch him. What he wanted to say was that he is my… apprentice."

"Is that so? Apprentice? Though it doesn't make sense, I will avoid talking deeper about it. Anyways, what brings you?"

He puffed a final smoke from his lips before cutting the burning end. Cleo cleared his throat. "I need a map of the house."

"Oh?"

"It is… much too big for me and I–"

"I know what you are up to, Cleo and let me tell you, I don't like it. It doesn't have to be this way."

"…I do believe there is no choice, if he doesn't go what then? To have someone such as him rule?"

_Rule? _ I glanced to Cleo, his face and eyes shot daggers into the old man, he was serious. It didn't take long before I was completely lost in the conversation, why was…

"It's too late, Cleo. He was already forgiven and established innocent for his sins. If I were to give you a map, you will start a war."

"The war has already begun, Promph. Now, you can either be an old friend by giving me a map or a new enemy, you choose."

A balled fist banged on the desk before he stood up from his chair. "Do not threaten me! Be wise on which you dare pick as your enemies, do not forget I am the one who had helped you all those years!"

"Then help me now!" He banged back. In seconds the yelling quieted into near mumbles.

"…Fine, but if you lose your life it is not my fault." He pulled open a drawer and gave Cleo the rolled up paper. "I knew you'd come for this one day… I just didn't expect now."

"I know."

"This concludes our conversation." He sat back down in his chair. "Give the Royal my revenge as well."

My heart ran cold. Royal…? My heart stayed that way when we returned to the apartment again. Cleo noticed my feet dragging. "What is the matter?" He asked as he slid off his jacket.

"The requirements, the medallion, Edgar…"

"Yes…?" He starred confused as I remained still near the entrance.

"Who are you?"

"Cleo–"

"–Even with that last name, why does it sound so familiar?" I walked closer, holding my glare to keep him from running. "Why does it sound so superior? Surely a rundown thief like you wouldn't have such a last name. And why must we have a plan, a map, and weapons for one person? Unless it isn't just one person." I stopped with the tip of my shoes touched his, our eyes stung from the intense glaring. "You are no poor thief. The old man said it, right? 'The royal my revenge'? Your brother is a royal, isn't he?"

He remained quiet, in a sudden a sly grin crooked on his face. Cleo giggled softly. "Is that all?"

"Who are you?"

"…I am Cleo Elpas e Sua, my brother is Theo Elpas e Sua, and we… are the former twin Princes of the land."

Chapter 5

"The Fallen Prince"

He just stood there, starring deep into my eyes as I did the same to him. I finally gathered the courage to speak through my shock, though, I was careful not to show it in my expression.

"You lie."

"I do not," His bitter voice pierced right through me. "The day our father – the king, died, was the day the servants believed we were the cause of his murder."

"And?"

"And… we were not. Though, it would have nice to be, since he was as foul as dirt itself. Yet there he was, dead in his bed. Theo and I ran away once the guards threatened to chop our heads, so we were alone. No food, no shelter, no money…"

"So you stole from innocent peasants who couldn't even support themselves?"

"No… that…" Cleo paused, the dark green left my sight as he averted his head. "We needed it…"

"We did too, you arrogant bastard." I held my tongue, trying to restrain my venom.

"My intentions were to rob, not kill. My brother on the other hand had other plans. It wasn't about survival or shelter. It was about killing and causing misery."

"So you blame him even though you are equal at fault. You didn't stop it, why is that so?" I shoved his shoulder, returning his eyes back to mine. "Tell me."

"…I was afraid." His eyes instantly filled with remorse. I was glad. Cleo can now live with the pain of other's misery that will forever haunt him and make him feel guilt. He deserves it. I held back an incoming grin but he could tell what I was doing from the delight in my eyes.

"My life is wit, but if I were to refuse my brother, I would be beaten till I could see death. I have dealt with it many times, saying no, not listening, or when he _feels_ it is right to do so. If I were to say no to him on that day, any day, your brother wouldn't be the only one to be killed." The urge to laugh vanished, my guilt, had showered over my mind as well. We both stood there in silence, I now understood why he needed to kill him…yet… my brother loathed the royals as they did with him. So why am I going to help? I felt as if I was being torn into two. My heart which held guilt or my mind which held logic.

"You do not need to assist me anymore, I will go to the kingdom alone."

It suddenly made sense now. When the old man spoke the words _'It's too late, Cleo. He was already forgiven and established innocent for his sins.'_ That meant Theo was now nominated as new king as well. Theo was sitting high on his throne, killing and beating the people beneath him while abusing his only brother in the process.

"I will…continue to assist you, Cleo…"

"W-why?"

"Don't get conceited. Once I retrieve my watch, get my revenge and freedom… I'll kill _you_." Cleo didn't blink an eye, his face stained with neutral and calmness. He got up from the wall that I shoved him against, brushing past my shoulder to his bedroom but before he could even open his door he said.

"Good, now I have someone to do it for me."

"Killing your brother or you?"

"…Both…" He walked all the way in his room and shut the door. I now understood a little more about him, yet my feeling of betrayal and hatred burned. And now that I think about it… he killed my grandfather.

I'm not sure of this and I might never be but he is a royal prince, so that means he saw my grandfather die.

I hated the royals, I hated The Prince's, and I hated myself.

I don't believe it is about the watch anymore, no, it is about the revenge. I clinched my jaw tightly shut, I solemnly swore that I would avenge them, I will not rest till both of the Princes die by my hands. Even if that means working with one. Yet, that still strikes me, why would he be so willing to kill Theo to free himself yet he knows his own life will parish anyways? Cleo wouldn't have the chance to actually experience freedom. Was he that tired of his life to come to such rationality? The thought made me feel pity for the Lonesome Prince, it almost made me consider if this was actually worth it.

"Damn…" I mumbled with my hand rubbing my aching confused head. I was truly being split into two.

The next morning Cleo woke me up from my frightening dream like yesterday. He calmly stood over me with his brown hair as messy as before, it was ruffled and matted from sleeping. He starred calmly down at me, refusing to move.

"I hadn't noticed that you had freckles before." With a single finger he rubbed my cheek and trailed the dots over my nose to my other cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"Many people don't, excuse me." I sat up and stood up from the couch, I still wore his cape to bed, since, it was the only night wear I had. Not to mention it was comfortable. I grabbed a hot tea cup that sat on a silver tray with three others, the second my lips came to contact the hot beverage, shivers rushed through my spine. Cleo glanced at his cape being worn as a night gown.

"You aren't turning into a nudist, are you William?" I nearly spit out the tea. I covered my mouth with a hand.

"What on god's name!? No!"

"Then why do you keep using my cape as if it were a robe? If you needed night clothes, I could've bought you some."

"No thank you." I snarled while sipping the liquid again.

"Then… how would you prefer my room?" Cleo got up from the couch while scratching his already scrawled brown hair. "It is cold out here, right?" His soft voice asked. I wasn't going to be tricked once more by his unnecessary kindness. I placed the cup back on the dish.

"Thank you but no thank you. I'm content on where I sleep."

Cleo rolled his eyes and walked into his room, he came out with a bed sheet with a pillow and threw them onto the couch. "So it's settled, I sleep here for now on."

"You Bast–"

"–Now, the plan is arrive at the library in fifteen minutes, Edgar should have the location where the servants guard the manor, when they are relieved from guard duty, and where the location of Theo's bedroom is."

"Killing in his sleep?"

"Trust me, its better when he is sleeping,"

We arrived at the library, the old man passed Cleo a large envelope with information in it. It is an odd thing to realize, but Edgar's mood was better than yesterday, it's more cheery.

"Next is the bank, I need to talk to a woman who owes me a favor."

"You have a lot of connections…" I said as he fastened my tie.

"Yes?" The woman behind the counter asked nervously. "M-may I help you?" Her feeble voice was almost breakable. Cleo smiled warmly as he slid a piece of paper on the desk.

She opened it, her eyes skipped off and on the paper, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"How much do you want?" I glanced to Cleo who quickly exchanged a wink. We left out the bank with a bag full of gold, was he serious? What do we even need these for?

"We will then arrive at the butcher shop, an old friend of mine cuts animals and makes weapons."

"Penton, how are you my old champ?" Cleo extended his hand towards the short man before shaking his hand. Penton was short, probably shoulder high with aggressive features. Blood from animals covered his white tattered apron; he wiped his greasy hand on it before shaking Cleo. The butcher shop also reeked of rotten meat from dead animals or it could've been from the lamb breast that laid half chopped on a slab. The stench was almost unbearable, I held a rag to my nose.

"My friend, Penton, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything." The Gluttonous Britain gurgled.

"Can you make us weapons, enough for a few people… maybe… six or seven by the end of this month?"

"I'm sorry, Prince, but I can't make that many weapons in that little time."

Cleo sighed dramatically before flashing the bag of pure gold coins in his face. The pig instantly grinned widely. "On second thought, I'd do anything for a friend." He smiled with greasy running from his forehead.

"Last but not least, we go to the saloon and speak with Howie. We has to have more people joining us."

"Wait, he's getting recruits?"

"Indeed."

We stepped inside the lit saloon from the darkness, it was already night from our mischievous errands. The pit bull smiled widely when he saw our exhausted faces. Cleo sat down on a stool as I did the same.

"You two look like you've been chasing a horse."

Cleo grinned. "Us horse chasers are quite dehydrated."

"Rum?"

"Water." When I said that they stared at me briefly before breaking in laughter.

"W-water!?" He barked.

The laughing quieted into long sighs. Howie grinned at me. "Alright, minors can't have alcohol yet I see, very well." He turned to his cups and poured rum in one and water in the other.

"Thank you, my good friend." Cleo sighed before gulping the inter drink down. He squeezed his eyes shut with his face growing red, he coughed. Cleo slammed the drink to the counter and pointed to the glass. "One more."

I was surprised of how strong of a tolerance he had. I sipped my water while watching the Prince chug down whiskey, glass after glass. It's gotten to the point where I've expected it to be, he is wobbling in his stool forcing his eye lids to stay open.

"I meant you ask you, Cleo." The bull said wiping a glass cup with a rag. "When are you going to play piano?"

Cleo snickered. He lowered the glass from his lips and slurred: "…When… are the royals going to stop… acting so arrogant?"

"I think you had plenty, Cleo." I sighed.

"Let him be, he drinks when he's stress. If you are to take away the booze he'd turn into a whinny seal." The bull said.

"So he's an alcoholic?"

"No, one would think…" He glanced at the piano. "Ever since he stopped, this place hasn't been the same."

"What was it like?" I took off my suffocating jacket and hung it behind me on the stool. Howie continued to hold his gaze at the instrument, its polished brown lid stood up with a shine. While the finger prints ridden keys were dull and rusted. It stood in the corner of the bar, collecting dust.

"It was… gorgeous. Such elegance, grace, as if his fingers were gliding over every note. The boy has talent…" He shifted his eyes gaze to the Drunken Prince who was now passed out on the counter. "But he doesn't preform anymore. Ever since he was young he'd come here to escape and play piano."

"You know what happened to him in the kingdom?" I asked.

"…Everyone did. Back then, the Twins were the peons of royalty. They were the embarrassment to the Elpas e Sua name. Yet what the people fail to understand was why he had such a relationship with his brother, they did not care to blame the King."

I looked down at the counter. I knew that I had to kill Theo, yet, it's not his fault either. It's The King's, but he is long dead. So now we are stuck, who do we point the finger at? Even though it feels as if there is still someone to be punished, there isn't. Where will this revenge lead to if we have no direction?

"I know this revenge is going to bring war, I cannot stop what has already begun… but my only request is to have Cleo play piano once more." An impossibly soft expression was on his face. "It truly was beautiful."

I kicked the door open and tumbled into the apartment with a singing drunk on my shoulder. I eased my sit onto the couch with his arm still around my neck.

"_It is a beautiful world after all, when you watch all the king's men fall. They'll be crying in their britches but you can't help the witches, oh it's a beautiful world after all!_"

He repeated the children's melody, the original song was the exact opposite of what he was singing. I returned the limp arm to Cleo, once I did he started to playfully giggle.

"Are you really like this when you're drunk?" I asked.

He grinned widely and spoke irreverently. "You favor my singing?"

"Don't get so overconfident." I sighed as I leaned back on the sofa. His head unexpectantly fell to my lap, Cleo rubbed his head as he got comfortable. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep on something else."

"No," His voice croaked. "I mean, I'm tired of running around. I just…" He paused while thinking of the right words. "Times I just want to drink till I don't remember anything, till I feel neither pain nor responsibilities. I want it to all to vanish, yet… it doesn't. Even with my breath reeking of alcohol, my thoughts are still cluttered with worry and remorse. I truly am tired, William." Cleo rubbed his head on my lap more.

"Cleo…"

"I can't wait for all of this to be over, that way I can end all the regret faster. I really am a child." In this moment, I couldn't find anything to say to him, I'm wordless. Maybe it's best if I keep my words. I took my fingers and gently caressed the brown hair that rubbed against me. I felt Cleo jump at my touch, his head moved enough for his dark green eyes to see my face.

"When will you play the piano?" I asked. He grinned and turned his head back around. "I'm serious, Cleo. I wish to hear the music that Howie said is miraculous."

"Those days are over, William. When I was small, it was fun. But as I grew older I embedded unwanted memories in my music. I'd rather not face them."

I let the brown locks slip from my fingertips as I ran them to his forehead, brushing back all of the loose strains that sprawled on his face. "Then why not teach me?"

Cleo's head turned to me again, this time he flashed a huge smile. "Teach you? You would like to learn the piano?" He daringly asked.

"Yes." I answered with just as much intimidation. He rose up from my lap and scratched at his head.

"I'll think about it…" I stood up and walked to the bedroom; before I could step in I glanced back at Cleo. When I looked back, he had already been asleep.

When I got into that bed, it felt just as uncomfortable as the couch, still I managed to sleep.

I slept that night, with the aching of my thoughts and the finger tips that still stung from his hair.

Chapter 6

"Dawn of Mana Duet"

I woke up from the same nightmare, I've gotten so used to the dream it's barely worth the title nightmare. I removed the covers from my legs and paused. I don't remember sleeping with this many blankets. As I walked out the door Cleo was sleeping on the couch in a ball, he had no blankets. Did he give those to me? I hovered over him, brushing the scattered hair from his forehead.

"Cleo… Cleo, wake up…" I softly said. No answer. I sighed, the second I stood up straight my arm was pulled back down.

"And what are we up to?"

Before I could comment his let go of my arm and rubbed his throbbing head. "It... seems I've might have the side effects of whisky…" Another wincing pain met his head, he let out a shaky groan. "Ouch…"

"Maybe you should order water next time?" I sarcastically stated, not that it was going to do him any good, I just wanted to make mockery. Cleo hissed at my teasing comment and slumped his head back on the arm rest, his hand soothed the ache.

Cleo's hand stayed like that even at breakfast, he barely touched his food. I watched him chug down five glasses of water, each one ended with a grunt of agony. It's sick of me to feel this time more humorous than any.

"So, what is our destination for today?"

"…We could… go to Penton and check his progress…" Cleo's weary voice suggested. He seemed irritated by the bright energy I gave, I grinned. He stood up from his chair and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll take a shower…"

I nodded. In a few minutes of silence I was instantly reminded. I turned around in the seat and yelled to him. "Make sure you avoid vomiting inside the–" His painful gurgles were heard from the room, I cringed.

Cleo emerged inside the butcher shop refreshed, bright eyed and bushy tailed. When the gluttonous boar saw him he crooked a brow.

"You sure look nice and dandy today."

"How are our weapons, Penton?" He asked cheerfully, it's hard to believe that he was suffering from side effects this morning. The boar smiled widely before walking to the back room, we followed the wobbling butcher until he stopped by a table. A box was covered with a clean blanket that draped to the floor. Cleo starred, confused.

"This is it?"

"Well," The boar grunted. "For now. I'm still fetching the rest of the materials to finish the rest."

"In that case… may I have a look?"

"Suit yourself." Penton grabbed the white curtain and yanked it off the silver chest. It was a plan chest that was soaked in silver metal. Cleo popped the latch before opening the box. Once he did a shimmering sword was to be brought out in the light. It was a bronze beauty. The slight texture to the tip where the engraved lion had been, the vine base that raveled into a spiraling hold, everything about this sword was astonishing.

Cleo gently weighted the sword in his hands. "It's so light, like a feather."

"I made sure you can swing faster with less weight." He grinned again.

Cleo gently placed the sword back into its silver case and closed it. "Good work, Penton. You did a lovely job as usual." Penton patted the shoulder of Cleo's.

"Ah stop it, boy. You're making me blush." The prince glanced back at Penton before speaking.

"When do you think the rest will be finished?"

Penton pressed his chubby finger on his lips and hummed loudly. "Probably by the end of the second month."

"E-end of the second month!?" I exhaled.

"Well, yes lad. I have to work in the butcher shop too, need I mention the responsibilities to make trades and get meat to chop. I'm trying to run a business not hide away crafting swords."

Cleo placed his hand on Penton's shoulder. "Please, can you at least try to fit it in your schedule?"

The Boar paused and starred deeply at Cleo, He sighed. "Fine, I'll see if I can tweak a few by the end of this month."

Cleo smiled widely.

He was hasting at my speed of walk, his shoulder nearly brushed against mine. "We will return to the butcher shop at the end of this month to see his progress. Before the swords are done we need to get another map of the manor."

"Why?"

Deep green looked my way and saw my confusion. "Why not? Something might happen to the original one." He explained.

I nodded to his logic even though I see no need of it. We then stopped at the corner.

"Go home early and wait for me, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Shopping." He turned and entered the store. Why do I always find myself being left behind by him?

As I walked into the chilly apartment once more I felt a yawn at the back of my throat. I must be tired. I laid on the stiff sofa and let my eyes droop down on its own.

"This watch is a lucky watch." The old man explained. "No matter how long you have it, how much you damage it, it will continue to click." The old man saw my unconvinced expression, he sighed. "Watch closely." He smiled.

His wrinkly hand raised with the watch in its clutches, in a swift movement the watch fell from his hand and onto the floor, making a terrible noise when it dropped. I looked up at his smiling face, wondering why he is so calm when he broke his only watch. Suddenly, he pointed down at the watch and said: "Pick it up and take a look."

That I did. Carefully grabbing the watch to flip open its rusted cover, only to find the long and short hand still ticking. I grinned and glanced up to him.

"How'd you do that?"

"I did nothing, boy. The watch is a mere bull, won't break for nothing." I grinned again, amazed by the miracle contraption. It was built to never break, it was built to hold as many memories, it was built to be… to be…

"What is this watch built for?" I asked.

The old man's face twisted into confusion, he then grabbed the watch from my small hands. He closed one eye and glared hard at the silver before tapping it with an old finger.

"To tell time." He shrugged as he answered the question with bland.

Even though that was a realistic answer, it still didn't fit the deep meaning. Though I wasn't satisfied, and the thought still bugged me, I grinned widely and nodded. His hand reached out and petted my head.

"You must learn to stop lying about your feelings, William."

My grin disappeared as his face did too, shortly turning into ashes that fell before me. Everything else around me dusted as well, eventually leaving me in the middle of a blank room. I sat there, alone, until I heard my name being called once more. My arm was shaken as my name was called more aggressively.

"William!"

My eyes opened to find Cleo hovering over me once more. He sighed of relief when he saw that I responded.

"I called your name six times…" He stood up straight and dug into a bag.

"What's that?"

"Well," He sat down next to me and stretched. "I was at the saloon and stayed there a little longer than I should have."

Now that I think about it, Cleo's breath reeks of alcohol. He really does have an addiction.

"You smelly drunk." I pushed his stench away with my hand on his cheek. He grinned before completely turning his head away to the bag.

"I also visited a bakery, they had a discount today so I got bread."

"Bread…?"

He glanced up from the bag and arched his brows, he grabbed a loaf from the bag and wiggled it next to his face. "Yes, bread… you don't like it?"

"No I…" I paused and look at the floor boards. "When I was little, my brother and I used to eat nothing _but_ bread. It's kind of… unsettling having it with someone else."

"I'm sorry." Cleo murmured solemnly. I shook my head.

"No need for apologizes, you didn't know."

A sweet piece of loaf was suddenly poking my cheek, I glanced over to see a warm smile.

"_Want one_?"

My heart felt as if it came to a complete halt. No I must've heard him wrong. He couldn't have reminded me of Chesha… I grabbed the bread before holding it up to my mouth.

I bit into it. Tears rushed down my eyes and I threw it onto the floor. He starred at me, confused.

"W-what?"

"I… _hate_ crunchy…"

As I cried I could tell Cleo was confused, that didn't stop him from quietly rubbing my back. It's irritating how I remember little things, yet those are the things I miss the most.

"William, how old are you?"

My crying had stopped suddenly. "I…I don't know…" My shaken voice answered.

"I'm eighteen… You know, it's been six years since that day." He turned to me and smiled. "So, that means you're fifteen, William."

I continued to stare at him with a mist of confusion. What was the point of telling me my true age? I would be lying if I said I didn't wonder my age, now it's a bit shocking… to know how much of my life has been taken away from me.

I glanced down and faked a smile. "Thank you…"

After that Cleo has requested I'd sleep, but how am I supposed to do that when my mind is screaming. Once I finally fell, my eyes suddenly opened when my heart was struck. I felt paralyzed by the soft sound of a piano playing in the bedroom. I walked closer to the sound only to see Cleo at the piano playing a soft tune. His fingers glided softly over the keys, as soft as it seemed it stayed on the low end. The deep keys vibrated on my astound chest.

The charming, beautiful notes were pleasing, yet… lonely. Suddenly the once enjoyable beauty was replaced by lonesome, almost to the point where I couldn't bear it.

"Cleo…" The piano stopped, dark green glances my direction.

"Oh William, I hadn't noticed you awoke."

"It's so…" I walked closer to him. "It's so lonely, the melody." Cleo glanced back at the key then me. He crooked his head.

"This?"

"Well, yes."

He softly snickered before placing his fingers on the keys once more. "I played this when I was little… I never knew how much of my sadness leaked into these keys."

"What is it called?" I asked.

"_The Girl in the Drawing_." He began to play again, softer than before yet lonelier as well. He shut his eyes and let his fingers glide freely. Each touch of the key made it more peaceful than the next. He suddenly slowed the finger, eventually letting the sound fade away into the walls of the small room. The second I opened my eyes he was staring at me.

"Would you like me to play you a song?"

"Yes, more than anything." The fingers lined in a different position. He took a deep breath before leaning into the keys.

A spring of notes exited from the sound waves. And again and again.

Each time it grew louder, the sound was not soft, gentle. It was cheerful and beautiful, a melancholy tune to say least.

The amount of uniqueness and exquisiteness leaked out of the piano, like a thousand words. Cleo carried on with his action, leaning in and pressing down the keys, creating different notes each time. I sat down on the bench next to him and closely observed his fingers. It was breath taking, I could feel the music brush against my chest. They swiftly glided on the keys when he nearly reached the end.

He repeated as he climbed up the latter of notes to bring himself down. He opened his eyes once he was done, his relaxed fingers paused as he look at me.

"How was it?"

"Indescribable…"

"That means?"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I glanced at him, he smiled. I sat up from the bench only to have my arm grabbed.

"Let me teach you." He let go of my arm and pulled out the bench. "Sit." He pointed to his lap. I sighed.

As I nested between his legs he told me which lever to press my foot on, he then a lined my fingers on the keys. "Make sure you keep your palms up and fingers down." He said on my neck. I placed my hands on the keys only to be scolded. "No, no. Like this."

Cleo's hands hovered over mine as he grabbed them and put them into the appropriate place.

"Now, here is the first note." With a single press of his, my finger hit the key and released a note. The vibration that set off and hit against my tip felt amazing. Cleo pressed down on my finger again to make the same sound. He then switched to my left hand and did the same to that. I was now making two wobbly notes on the piano until he pressed on my pinky. They made a tune. A faint, unrecognizable tune. He added more notes to my fingers to make a small song form.

The vibration on my tips made me giggle of joy. Cleo let go of my hands to let me play, my fingers were able to repeat the tune on its own.

"Good job, William, you sure learn fast." Cleo had a grin, I could hear it when he spoke. It wasn't long before he put his hands over him again to add another note; once I played it he moved my right hand to another position. The tune that came from it nearly made my heart stop. The flow of the sound was almost hard to believe that it came from me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the predictable grin on Cleo's face, he then removed his hands from mine.

"That is all I will teach you for today."

"That tune… it was so…"

"Hm?"

I shook my head and stood up from the bench. "Nothing… can you tell me what you were playing to me earlier? The one that was joyful and spirit rising."

Cleo turned to me and smiled widely.

"_Dawn of Mana_."

Chapter 7

"Blind folds"

Ever since that day, Cleo has been teaching me how to preform, I had to sit between his legs, have his hands brush over mine, and feel burning breath at the back of my neck. I honestly haven't the slightest clue what is happening to me, I don't think it's about the piano lessons anymore. I just was his hands to be pressuring over mine. Perhaps I am over thinking; surely it is just the music that I'm after. However, if that's the case then why am I getting overheated in such a chilling room?

Besides the piano, I continue to regret tagging along with Cleo. Should I even be doing this? Perhaps I need to stop thinking too much. That's my only problem with Cleo, he's too kind and enigmatic. He's making me believe that not all Royals are alike when really they are. Yet when I try to talk to him, even get the slightest hint on his personality, I'm immediately blocked. Though annoying, I can understand why he acts this way. Something's are just better left unsaid.

The warmth of his hands left mine as he places them to his sides. "Play." He said smoothly.

I took a deep breath before leaning into the keys. I started with the familiar opening and shifted my fingers to play a more steady rhythm. It was heart racing to create such music. Everything seemed to unite in an odd way, just by tapping my fingers on the keys. I was expecting myself to carry on until my fingers cramped into a halt, they itched to play more keys but I was left blank.

"What next?" I mumbled.

"I didn't teach you what was next… Bothersome isn't it?" He asked.

"Where are you getting at?" I hissed. I slammed my hands down on the keys, making a dreadful noise. I then stood up from his lap and stomped out the room. What the hell? Just when I was actually breezing into it he doesn't teach me the rest. Cleo's been teaching me how to play for the last two days and yet he can't teach me one simple song.

I slammed closed the cabinet after I grabbed two sugar cubs, I then snatched a small tea cup and poured tea into it and sugar.

"Are you mad?"

"No." My sharp tone answered. Cleo chuckled softly and sat down on a chair.

"How convincing… Anyways, we must go back to Edgar and get the map, and then it is to the saloon."

"Why must we always go to the bar? What good will bring for you to drink away your sorrows?" I snipped, still frustrated about the piano.

"What a wife." He groaned.

"What a drunk and a fool." I grumbled back as I sipped the tea, I was much too angry to realize that the hot tea was burning my throat. Cleo grabbed a tie from the dresser and walked towards me, we were getting dressed before I begged him to practice piano with me. He wrapped the cloth around my popped collar and began tying.

It was slightly annoying how he made it a habit of tying my ties for me when I clearly learned how to do it. Yet, even when I tell him, Cleo ignores me and dresses me up anyways.

When Cleo was done, he threatened me by holding a comb up to my black hair. "I can do it my–"

_Comb, comb, comb…_

We made our way into the Library. Each time I'd pick at my hair he'd scold me and fix it back. How dare he treat me like I am a child, I squinted my glare at him and he did the same to me.

His glare flashed into a smile when he saw the librarian behind the desk. "Good morning, Madam. Is Edgar here?"

"Oh most certainly, I was actually ordered to send a letter to you, He wanted to talk."

Cleo bowed his head to the miss. "My most humble thanks." He tone was covered with sweetness. How can he be so nice to everyone besides me?

We walked to the room again to find Edgar Promph in his normal place, his chair. His tightly clasped hands were held up to his mouth as he propped his elbows. His face was serious and in deep thought.

"Have a seat." His hard tone grumbled. We did exactly that, sitting in front of the desk. Edgar sighed heavily before removing his hands from his mouth.

"I know why you're here." His harsh voice said. "I'll give you another map."

Cleo extended his open palm. "May I have it?" Edgar rumbled words under his breath as he threw the map into his hands.

"Thank you."

"I'm not done yet!" Edgar slammed his hand down on his desk. I nearly jumped out my chair, his eyes shot ice at Cleo who had gotten up from his seat. Cleo had made the wise decision and sat back down.

"Yes?"

"I fear I am no longer going to be of service to you." Edgar sat down and lit a cigar. "You can make your own maps."

"And what causes this sudden change of heart, Edgar?"

Edgar kept his cold blue gaze upon Cleo. "I am tired of watching you throw your life away, including mine. I nearly got my library shut down because of you two."

"Is that so…?" Cleo said while sighing. "This really is the end."

Edgar nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so… It's unbearable to see thinks come down to this. If you want revenge, do as you please, just don't involve me in such." The old man glanced at the map Cleo held tightly in his hand. "That is the last I will give to you, Cleo."

Cleo hadn't said anything in response.

He stood up suddenly and gripped me up as well, he then tugged me along to the exit.

"Cleo, why didn't you say anything?"

"What is there to say? He is no longer on our side…" He walked out the library and started down the cement stairs. "Besides, if he so desperately wants to keep his library, he can. I have no right of taking that away from him."

I grabbed his arm, making him stop half way down the stairs. "But…"

"What?"

"…" I let go of his arm and he continued to walk again. At this point I already knew where Cleo was headed, the saloon to get drunk till he can't think straight anymore.

Howie lazily glanced our way, as if he already knew who it was. "How many?" Cleo made his way to the counter only to pass by it. Howie's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Cleo sit at the piano bench.

"Y-you're playing!?"

The loud costumers quieted when they saw Cleo place his hands in position. He was actually going to play… I watched as he took a deep breath and leaned into the first row of keys. The first ring filled the room, then the next. It was the _Dawn of Mana_…He playfully bobbed his head to the soft tune, light and twiddling.

Howie continued to stare while making it clear that he was completely astound. "That's the song. That's the song he always used to play… I'm so happy."

Cleo ran his fingers across the keys, hitting every note that was in his way to a perfect climax. The keys somehow managed to pound against my heart each time. He let the deep sound echo off the walls. Cleo glanced up from his fingers to the people. They sat there, mouths agape and cigarettes hanging from their lips.

Howie's sudden clapping lead the rest of the costumers to join, including me. He then looked at me with a gentle smile and only said two words. "Thank you." That was all I needed to understand how much he longed to hear Cleo preform, how important Cleo was.

We stayed there until it was dark, there, we just talked. Howie and Cleo go way back, to where Cleo was only twelve. To escape his many abusers he came here to play piano. Ironically, many people came to the bar only to listen to his performances. It wasn't long before Cleo and Howie actually got to know each other.

But Everytime I hear about Cleo's past… a shower of guilt always rings inside my chest. This feeling that I'm currently having… is making me feel annoyed.

Cleo threw his jacket on the sofa before plopping down on it. He sighed of relief. "What a long day…"

"Mhm…" I said as I gathered my things.

"Showering?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be out soon." I mumbled. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in his eyes. Everything that I've heard about him was unsettling. It made me angry he can still hold a smile. I sometimes begin to wonder who has it worse, me or him. I've lost everything while Cleo continues to lose everything.

Moments later I stepped out the bathroom to find Cleo sleeping on the couch with his clothes still on. His vest and tie were discarded on the floor while his under shirt and pants still squeezed his skin. I sighed.

I sat down next to Cleo and pulled his head down to my lap, he groaned awake.

His tired groggy voice finally spoke. "Ngh…William…?"

"Yes?" I softly said.

"Playing the piano was so wonderful, it was so relieving."

"Is that so…?" The brown silk moved as he nodded. I looked down at him, and as I did water dripped from my wet hair. Cleo suddenly sprang up and grabbed my cheek. "W-what…?" I said in startle.

"Oh… I thought you were crying." He glanced up at my wet hair before brushing it back.

"Remember to dry your hair, William." He scolded while continuing to brush it back with his fingers.

"Cleo, you didn't use it in vein." He arched his brows to my comment, I explained. "You taught me how to play piano, so you didn't take it for granted. You also performed for Howie." I smiled widely. His face stayed stunned by my remark and his hand stopped running through my wet hair.

"You really do… have nice freckles."

I blushed. "That's what everyone says…"

"Everyone?" He questioned.

"When I was in the sex house, everyone would complement them. It was kind of weird… especially during intercourse."

Cleo's face frowned. "Have you ever enjoyed sex before, from a woman or… man?"

"Gender is out of the question for me. It doesn't matter if I'm the active participant or not." I shrugged. Cleo laughed softly, his husk voice brushed against my ears that could make my mouth dry.

"You and I are alike in an odd way." His smile slow vanished.

"And that means?"

"What else could it mean…?" He mumbled softly as he leaned in, the gap between us was now in mere centimeters. His fingers shifted to the back of my head as he pulled me in, leaving the heat between our lips. A gasp escaped my lips. It was suddenly broken, leaving those green eyes to stare deep into mine.

"William…" He gasps before shoving our lips together once more. Even though it wasn't my first time kissing, it felt so… new. I couldn't think straight, when he locked his fingers in my hair my while holding the embrace, feeling his hand intertwined with my hair was breath taking enough. He was _touching _me.

Before I knew it I was melting in his arms. Once our lips separated, heavy breathing fell from our mouths. Cleo's dark eyes filled with want and desire, I knew this look all too well. With a slight push on my chest he got atop me and we started to kiss senselessly, his fingers trailed down my stomach to my hips. I had forgotten I only wore a cape to bed, he used that to his advantage.

"Will…iam" He groaned between the kissing. Lips still connected, I found myself running my hands up his strong stomach and sliding up his shirt. He stopped kissing me when I saw his torso. It had… so many scars, burn marks and cuts. Cleo looked down embarrassed and ashamed.

"I'm sorry… it was a foolish thing to do to you." He'd threatened to sit up straight, but I pulled him back down to my face without thinking.

"N-no! It's okay…" I nervously said. "I don't mind them…" Cleo stared at me confused. He was expecting a rejection, however it's the other way around. Cleo glanced back at his abused chest.

"Even with this…?"

"Yes…" I gently pressed my lips against his. "Even with that..." Cleo's hand came back to softly caress my cheek while the other returned to my inner thigh. I gasped loudly as he grabbed my dick. Swiping my head to the side and crying out, I could feel his hand stroke me harder. Cleo's hot lips pressed against my vibrating neck, only making my cries worsen. He teasingly squeezed at the base and lightly slid up to the head, where he then smeared cum all around the tip with his thumb.

Many people have touched there, and now all of the sudden it was the most pleasurable thing in the world. Cleo grabbed my chin and turned it back to him, to which he sloppily kissed me. He pressed my jaw to stay open and played with my tongue as I did with his, almost begging for it back when he removed it. I let out another quiver when I hit climax, I was sure that I made his black cape dirty along with the sofa.

Cleo looked down as he clicked open his belt and removed the pants that squeezed his lower half. He raised my legs and wrapped it around his hips. I could feel him pressure against my eager hole. We just stayed like that, panting heavily while starring in each other's eyes.

"William…" He softly moaned his vocals shook with want.

"C-Cleo…" I returned.

When I panted his name he shoved his lips on him once more. Out of all my experience, all my years in a sex house, I've never had this sensation. Maybe it was the sensation of enjoying what was being happening to me, or having an option to do this or not. When he broke the kiss, I ran my fingers on his chest again. I stopped and pressed my palm at his beating heart. My eyes glanced back at the discarded green eyes.

"William…"

"Ha…" He slowly eased his way inside by nudging. "ah! Cl–ah–eo!" A gush of air pushed out my lungs when he shoved into me. When he was all in he stayed like that. "F–F… Haa…haa…"

"W-what?"

My vocals had been interrupted by my gasps of pleasure. "Fu…fuck me!"

He moved his hips slowly while keeping those beautiful eyes on me. My face and eventually my body burned by his intense glare. Each time Cleo thrusted I let out a quaky moan. My gasps were swallowed by his tongue. I could feel myself suck him in, I wanted it all, every bit. The playful rubbing of his tongue switch to senseless licking, enough to make drool run down my chin.

The chilliness of the room had no effect on my skin anymore, everything disappeared, and my mind was being torn away from my body. As he left my lips to play with my nipples, I grabbed at the back of his neck and felt the sweat on his hair. I lowered my other hand on his strong sweaty back. My fingertips burned more than playing the piano, my nail dug into his back when I felt my climax. The sucking and thrusting became more powerful when he felt his as well.

His head fell on my chest after we both moaned loudly. He pulled out slowly and his hips weakly fell back down. My hands were still on his back, I could feel him breathing roughly, retracting from his recovering air. It felt like his pounding heart was vibrating my skin. He was so heavy. I noticed this when it was hard for me to get air.

"Cleo… get off me, you're heavy."

"I refuse." He grunted.

"Honestly…" Hands suddenly dug under me and wrapped around me, he hugged me tightly as if I was a pillow.

"Cleo…"

"Hm…?"

"Don't move I want to sleep like this." He grunted again and snuggled his head on my chest before falling asleep.

I did the same as well.

Chapter 8

"The Mad Prince"

He has been missing for a week. My dear, dear brother, where do you hide?

Perhaps he must not like me… no. Perhaps he had died… no I'm supposed to be responsible for that. Then perhaps he has found a new brother…

"Lillian."

A tempting girl with clanking heels walks into my chambers, her maid outfit is annoying me.

"Strip."

"My lord?"

"Do you question me?"

"…" She relieved my eyes by taking off her maid clothes, but her body was more unappealing. I threw a blanket at her, she caught it in surprise.

"Never mind, just looking at your body makes my stomach stir. Call the nurse here when you leave." My head crooked as I noticed her tears, I grinned widely at the fact that she'd gotten upset by my full and complete honesty. "Don't cry you're making me sicker. Call one of the guards, now. Get out of my sight."

With that her heels clacked out of the room. I yearn for my brother back, what is the purpose of a twin if we're are never around each other, I wonder. Out of all my years I've never thought of slicing Cleo's throat before, the sensation was breath taking. I wonder what I'd feel like to kill a sibling.

The loyal guard came into the room, his voice boomed. "Yes my lord?"

"News on my brother."

"Yet to be known, My Lord."

"Hm… is that so?" I couldn't help but giggle from the suspense. "Well, go look for him yourself."

"My Lord?"

"I want you… to go into every house of the peasants and kill them."

The guard's strong voice shook slightly. "What would be the point?"

I giggled again and rolled my shoulders. "None. I just want you specifically to kill. And if you find him hiding in one of the homes then bring him here untouched, I wish to… speak… with him."

He failed to recognize that I was done talking; maybe I should switch to a more stern tone. "Is… that… clear?"

My attempt for a stern tone came out quaky and soft instead, either way that grasped his attention. He bowed and left my room. Moments later I called in another guard.

"If he doesn't find my brother I want you to stab him in his eyes for being such a poor searcher. And if he does find him, stab him in his cold heart for killing all those poor innocent people."

"But my lord…"

"Would you like me to stab you in your ears for being such a poor listener?" I asked gently.

"My Lord." He bowed and left the room to tell the others. My entertainment span in this god damn castle is dwindling into single digits, had it not been for such boring maids then it's be the least bit fun.

If I go too soft on them they'll want more. They fail to realize that it is not about their needs, but mine. That is why all my maids are dying. The butler's are worse, they keep screaming and hollering, I kill them before we're half way through with intercourse. Then the blood of the maids and butlers stain me and my sheets. It is far too messy. Had it not been for Cleo's sudden running away this would have never happened.

But since he did and he had sorely disobeyed me, I must waste time trying to find him. I wonder how he'll react once he sees my face again, the expression he'd make when I stab him… oh yes.

I will sit here and wait, my dear mischievous… Cleo.

Chapter 9

"The duet"

I woke the next day with a heavy mass on my chest, my fingers twitched on a smooth hard surface. With drowsiness I ran my hands up the hard surface till I touched my felt like hair.

"Mm…"

My heart stopped, my eyes opened, and I glanced at Cleo who was nude a top me. Images of last night flashed inside my head, one by one they reminded me of what we'd done. He groaned again and raised his head. His hair was scrambled in different and random directions; the side he slept on was matted down and frizzy. He was absolutely gorgeous. His charming gazed at me as the hands under me shifted, making his hold tighter.

"Good morning." His low drowsy voice said. When his soft words reached my ears I instantly grew tense. He noticed it and reached up to my lips.

"M-mm… No Cleo, stop." I broke the kiss and pushed him to the side. I rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I glanced at the cape that still hung from my neck. Just as I expected, sweat, liquids, and other thing were stained onto my night robe. I heard footsteps walk closer to the door, I locked it. I couldn't let this happen again, what the hell is wrong with me? He's a royal… a _royal_. Not only that, a prince. The same prince that was there when his brother killed Chesha. And I _slept_ with him.

It wasn't long before Cleo started to bang on the door. "William? What are you doing in there?" Well if he got one thing right it would be that I'm currently holding broken glass to my neck. It was probably the sound of the mirror breaking that caused Cleo to bang on the door. I couldn't take it. I've done too many things that are far too dishonoring to the point where it's unnecessary to seek revenge.

I threw the glass on the tile floor, an act I am far too familiar of doing. The banging silence and I heard sliding rub down on the door.

"William, I'm sorry."

I glanced at the door and soon sat against it. I could feel his back heat against me.

"I don't know what happened last night… I know you hate me, you have every right to." He paused when he noticed that I sat on the other side as well. "Just don't threaten yourself like that."

"You love me, don't you?" I plainly asked.

The quiet sneaks and eventually grew between us, Cleo's steady breathing was the only thing breaking the silence. I raised a knuckle to the door and knocked twice only making Cleo release a heavy sigh.

"I don't know…"

I paused, thinking about the simple response I was given before I chuckled.

"Quite the romantic talker, I see."

"William, I'm serious." His grim voice silenced my laughter. Another sigh was heard from the other side of the door. "I know you hate me, I know… but… can you pretend that I'm not a royal?"

"What kind of request is that?" I snorted.

"It's so you don't hurt yourself again… I promise not to touch you like that."

The silence grew between us once more. This time, I was the one to sigh. "…Okay." I reached up to the lock and flipped it; I then backed away from the door as it slightly creaked open. As I expected, Cleo was sitting down on the door, his head turned over his shoulder to look at me.

His hair was still messy, his beaten chest was still bare, and his green eyes were still staring. Cleo then stood up, I just now noticed his pants and a hand extended towards me. I grabbed his hand that pulled me up.

"You should probably take a shower, I will take one after you." He calmly said while walking back to the sofa. I nervously clinched the cape tightly in my hands, it wasn't long before the glistening eyes glanced my direction. "Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes..."

He glanced back to the sofa and started fixing it. I just stood there, watching as he fixed the mess that we made last night. Cleo looked at me again, more annoyed than last time.

"Are you going or not?"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, I said I wouldn't touch you." He said it as if it pained him just by saying that.

After that he stopped talking to me, I turned to the bedroom to find already picked out clothes waiting for me on the bed. He must have already left. I picked up the clothing and felt the tie softly. Though I knew how to put it on myself I still wish he'd do it for me. Maybe I think too much, or maybe I'm just not thinking at all. He's a royal, a prince. So why do I feel this aggravating burning in my chest just by thinking about him?

When I was done dressing I went out the bedroom to find him sipping tea and reading the paper on the couch. Cleo must've taken his shower already… He suddenly glanced from the paper to me.

"Your tie…"

I looked down at it. "What about it?"

Cleo shrugged before returning his gaze back to the paper. "It looks absolutely horrid." He mumbled while holding the cup up to his lips. I either blushed from embarrassment or the fact that I starred at his lips for too long.

I walked back into the bed room to the piano. I don't need him, to tie my ties, to teach me play, or to be a judge. I placed my fingers on the piano and took a deep breath, which was difficult to do when you're fantasizing about an arrogant royal. I managed to let out an uneasy sigh before brushing against the keys. For a second, it felt odd not having his hands over mine, yet good that I have the capability of doing simple things like this on my own.

Once I began playing my rage and worries was taken from me, I was left the future notes that I was destined to play. But when I thought of these things I was reminded of the person who taught me such beautiful notes. That annoying feeling in my chest had caused me to skip a note and lead my fingers in the wrong direction. I opened my eyes and starred down at the error. Cleo is affecting my performance as well?

The thought angered me. I placed my fingers in the proper placement and started playing once more.

This time I wasn't going to mess up, I was not going to imagine…

_Drung… _

"Ugh… what is wrong with me…?" I mumbled to myself. It's bad enough I'd done such things with him, but to continue to think about it. It's like I want it to happen again. My face burned, my palms broke in sweat, and my neck tightened making it hard for me to swallow. I do, don't I?

I shook the thought and – once again – placed my hands on the proper position.

As I restarted my playing I already got into it, my fingers lightly pressed on the notes, my breath going at a steady relaxed pace. I continued to play the keys until… I was lost. Like before. With no more notes to play in my head.

"You son of a–" Frustrated, I slammed the key cover down. I forgot how infuriating it had been without knowing the rest of it. I opened the key cover and placed my fingers in their place. Maybe if I am to play it once more I can see the unwritten keys…

My body tensed when familiar voice called for me near the door way. "Are you attacking the piano or playing it?" He sighed heavily before continuing. "Honestly it sounds completely despicable."

I grinded my teeth and glanced over my shoulder with a face completely opposite of my current feelings. Cleo was leaning against the door while still holding his tea in hand. Only this time, a sly grin was drawn on his face.

"Well if it is okay with you, I would like to practice."

He snorted at my request and walked further in the room, eventually sitting down on my chair behind be. "Please, you are not bringing peace with your skills."

Another loud _Blung _was made when I slammed my fist onto the keys. That only made the grin widen as he held the tea cup to his lips once more.

"See?"

I placed my fingers to the proper place for the last time, and began playing. I completely ignored the fact that Cleo was sitting behind me and criticizing my every move. Which brings me to this question, was he always like this? Mean and rude, arrogant and self-conceded. If he was then I must've been blind, he is a royal after all.

I reached that point where I could go no further in my performance, another sigh was heard behind me. "Over all ready?"

"Yes, guess whose fault that is." My irritation finally spoke on its own, once he caught it another chuckle exited his lips.

"Would you like me to teach you the rest?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." Cleo stood up and walked back to the door way, in seconds I automatically called his name.

"Wait– Cleo!" Cleo glanced over his shoulder at me, his deep green studying me slightly. "U-uh…" My throat tensed up again, enough to make my vocals crack. "I may… need your help."

"…on?"

I cut off my _What?_ When I realized what he was doing. Is…he _sulking_? I raised a wavering brow to him. Never had I once imagined he'd sulk over not being able to touch me. I sighed and continued to play along with his little game.

"Help me play the piano." I answered. Apparently I've answered correctly, for he was already sitting behind me like he'd used to with his hands over mine. Before I knew it I was nested between his warm comfortable legs.

"Pay attention to your fingers."

He pushed down on them, they resumed the tune where I had left off. Hearing the new sound send my ears tingling, or it may be the fact that he is far too close. His chest was completely pressed against my back, I could feel his heart beating… it was–

"Stay focus." Cleo harshly said. I found out that I wasn't moving my fingers down when he pressed on them, they were far too stiff to move. Cleo sighed heavily and removed his hands.

"Fine, forget it."

I could feel about to get up behind me, with a quick movement I turned and grabbed his arm down. Luckily, he was still glued to the bench.

"W-wait."

"No."

He shuffled again, I pinned down his leg and held his arm tighter. Cleo glared at me and grunted. "Let go."

"No." Still facing him, I turned myself so I was able to wrap my legs over his hips. I gripped his arm tighter while throwing my other arm over his shoulder. "I refuse to let you go." We were now sitting on the piano bench, staring into each other's eyes, my legs forcefully around his hips, and our lips in mere centimeters once more.

"Why do you continue to drive me crazy?"

"Wha–…Ngh…" Before I could finish my question his lips slammed against mine, I could feel his arms go around my waist. He held me so tight, it felt as if I'd be squeezed out. I slightly pushed my tongue on his lips. I continued to lick at them until he passively let me enter. Our tongues intertwined once more, this time it was more steamy and wet. I could hear the bench wood squeak from our rhythmus movement. Cleo's hand slipped down my back, into my pants, and straight to my hole. I turned my head and moaned. And once I did his tongue sloppily licked my cheek and to my ear, biting and nipping to his heart's content.

Cleo's finger twirled inside me, pulling in and out just to tease my patients. It turns out I hadn't had much since I nearly begged for him. My breathy voice was hard to understand, yet he still understood every word.

"P-pl–haa n-no… Cleo…ah!"

"Say it politely, William…" Cleo kissed my neck downward again, leaving the stinging of his touch behind.

"F–uck me…Cleo. I want it…"

"I don't like beggars, ask properly." His demanding, husk seductive voice tormented me more than his treatment. The right arm that was around my waist was now used to pull down my collar to reveal more of my neck. It wasn't long before I felt his mouth against that as well.

"A-ah! C-Cleo what are you…!?" His lips was tight on my skin while his tongue playfully licked inside it. Once he removed then he chuckled softly.

"What a beautiful hickey…" I glanced at Cleo, his grin widened on his face once he saw my shocked reaction. "Never mind, I'll do you." Before I could say anything the finger pulled out and both of his hands cupped my butt. I found myself behind held up.

He kicked the piano bench with his foot and wobbled with me in his arms to the bed, to which he threw me down on and climbed on top of me. Cleo took a hand and brushed all my hair away from forehead before leaning in to kiss me lightly.

He reached down and pulled off my pants along with the rest of my clothes, making sure not to leave an inch of my body unkissed. Our breathing was the only communication we shared between us, our bodies were the only way to respond. He ran his fingertip up my leg lightly before gripping it and shoving him inside me.

In that moment, everything in my mind turned off. Usually during sex I am an empty shell that moans. But now, I can feel his touch, my vocals that make my chest vibrate, and his breath. As Cleo smiles down at me while we do this, I can do nothing but an irritating burning inside my chest.

My eyes opened to find myself under Cleo's arm while lying on his beaten stomach. I glanced up at him, his eyes were closed. He must be asleep. I looked back down at his chest and lightly rubbed my finger on his many scars and bruises. I wonder if Theo made this, or maybe, it was another abuser. Either way, it still felt oddly warm. My single finger got hot just by rubbing him a little. I sat up from him and suddenly yelped in shock. My arm was grabbed as I was pulled back down to him.

"W-what?"

"Don't hurt yourself again."

I averted my gaze nervously. "I'm not, don't worry…"

"You confuse me." Cleo's voice sounded exactly like he felt. "You run around saying how much you hate me, yet you get hot for me just by having me teach you a simple song. You say not to touch you, but touch you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Cleo gently pulled my chin towards him. "You're driving me crazy…everything about you…"

"Everything… about me?"

Cleo paused briefly before chuckling again when he saw my bright red face. My heart was probably heard beating rapidly against my chest. My chin was grabbed again and held closer to Cleo. He pressed his lips against mine again. It was so warm and tender, it grew more passionate when he scooped his arms up to hug me. I found myself melting in his arms once more.

Before I knew it, every day was like this. We kissed which led to hugging, which led to desire and lust, and all settled down to sex. It was like a never ending cycle… a cycle that never got old no matter how many time we went around. And in that cycle I felt my heart grow louder and louder for the Troublesome Prince. I get hotter faster just by looking at him. Simple tasks with him turn into a battle for restraint within minutes. In the end, I give in, letting him do whatever he wants with me. I know it is wrong, but I don't know which is wrong from right anymore. He's throwing me into a wheel and making me spin in my thoughts. He says I am the one who drives him insane, yet here I am, losing my mind just as much as him.

Cleo doesn't even give me clarification on how he feels for me. I don't know where I stand or what I mean to him. Perhaps I put him as my first priority too fast. How am I supposed to know that when he only speaks to me with his body? Yes, it feels amazing. But I can't keep running around like this while throwing every bit of my sense out the window.

Cleo was in his usual spot on the couch while reading the paper, after he's done with his shower he enjoys reading. I've always been catching myself watching him. I sighed unrelieved, enough to make him look from the paper.

"What is the matter?"

I rolled my eyes. _Like you'd care._ "Nothing." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm just fine. Go on reading." I took my glare somewhere else. I could feel a smirk reek his lips.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You're turning me on with that attitude."

My eyes rolled again by itself. He's getting turned on at a time like this? It's like a have no feelings at all. In seconds I felt arms wrap around me.

"Why are you upset, William?" His throaty voice asked.

"You don't seem to care…"

"Hm?" He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Nothing…" I continued to ignore Cleo. He looked up when there was knocks on the door. I secretly thanked the door for interrupting our moment. I didn't want to explain my feelings to him, I seemed pathetic if I did. I grabbed at his black cape, I got clothes under them now. Even though it is uncomfortable to have clothing to bed, it's better to _go_ to bed. Cleo always wanted to do it just by seeing me bare in his cape, enough to make me have cramps when I walk in the morning.

Everything he does he does for me…

Why…?

He cares so much for me, but why? It's throwing me into the wheel once more. I stopped thinking about it before I fell into thought. Cleo scratched at his head while holding an envelope in his hand.

"Who's it from?"

"Edgar Promph…" Cleo glanced up at me.

"E-Edgar? We haven't heard from him in days." Cleo nodded and sat down on the sofa.

"Pass me that knife." I grabbed the silver and went to Cleo's side. Once he opened it he pulled out the letter. He held it between us so we could both read it.

Dear Royal Prince Cleo Elpas e Sua and his Assistant William,

I am writing this letter to you two today for a request to have your arrival at my laboratory when you receive this letter. And I'm aware I stated I'd stop helping you two, but this is something I must do. If you understand, thank you. I am not asking you as an old librarian, but as an old friend.

Egdar Degrant fordian Promph ( 10/23)

Cleo and I exchanged a look before we went out the door. Edgar was unheard for about a week. Now he wants to talk? I could tell something wasn't right. It was just as I expected, the woman librarian wasn't there when we came in, no one was. Cleo and I walking into his office.

And there he was, Edgar Promph sitting patiently in his desk.

"Where is everyone?"

"Taken." He calmly said. He flipped throw papers while he waited for us to take our seats, we did so.

"What do you mean… _taken_?"

Edgar looked up from his stack of papers to answer. "Haven't you noticed? People have been dying, better yet murdered, due to your brother's search."

"Search…?" I asked.

"Theo's looking for you, Cleo. He's not going to stop till everyone dies."

"When was this!?"

The old man sighed and dug thought he papers again. "The day I quit. I found out about it two days later when my neighbors were questioned and killed. I was going to be next but they called off the search early."

"Why is he…?"

"Doing this?" He rolled his shoulders.

That was it? Theo is killing innocent lives just _because_?

"You nearly died, and that's it? That's your answer?"

"Is there any other answer you had in mind, William?" I quietly stared at Egdar.

"Anyways, with this information out the way…" He looked over at Cleo. "He's going to go overseas tomorrow, we can't let him get away. Now, before he leaves he's going to throw a party."

"You're expecting us to assassinate him at the party?" Cleo asked.

"No, I'm afraid you cannot. You need a bronze lion in order to get inside, which you have."

"The family symbol… wait, how will the other's get in?"

"They will bring their house medallion of course. If you fail to have a medallion you will get no access, possibly killed." I glanced at Cleo, he's the only one with a medallion… he'll go in alone.

"Alright." Cleo stood up from his chair, I did the same. "Thank you for telling us."

"Wait!" Edgar took a piece of paper from his pile and slipped it to Cleo. "Take this, you need it more than me… Goodbye my friend."

"The same to you, Edgar."

Cleo was sitting on the sofa, only to get up and start pacing back and forth. He repeated this until he continued to pace. He was in deep thought. I walked up to him.

"Cleo… I–"

"–Sword…"

"Sword?"

"Sword!" He said with excitement. "The bronze sword, it has the lion on the tip."

"Are you saying that will be our access?"

"Precisely!" He jumped up and grabbed both of my hands and began shaking them. "We can use those! It's not over William!" For a second, Cleo looked like a child. Just as he leaned in to peck on my lips he paused.

"We need to go to the Saloon." He suddenly said before leaving me. Surprisingly disappointment I followed the Prince. I was walking in a hurry, I don't understand the plan completely. He needs to stop leaving me behind.

Howie glanced at the two of us as we entered. "Change of plans." Cleo boomed.

"What?"

"We don't need the recruits. We're going in alone."

Howie arched his brows at Cleo as if he was going insane. "Alone? The two of you?"

"Trust me, if I had a choice, I would have them come with. But the weapons aren't done till the end of the month, that's a few days from now… and Theo is going overseas tomorrow."

Howie's face instantly loosened, he sorrowfully stared at us before bowing his head into a nod.

"Fine…"

"Thank you, Howie." I said.

"You're really going to do this… Fine, there is no way to stopping this." Howie returned his gaze back to the glass up and continued cleaning.

Cleo walked up to the pit bull, smiling painfully. "Thank you, Howie…"

"I know I'll get the boys fired."

"No, not that. I mean… teaching me that there is more to life than just pain. You gave me music."

Howie starred, stunned. He then watch Cleo walk to the piano and begin playing. I sat on a stool next to the counter.

"He plays more beautiful than normal…" I sighed.

"That boy is half crazed from his brother, music is the only thing he has." I felt that annoying urge in my chest once more. Cleo has everything he needs, so what am I used for? Sex? I want to be more than that. I can't think straight when I'm near or away from him.

"I'm useless."

"Hm?"

"These past few days I've been following him around and doing absolutely nothing. What is the point of me being of assistance if I am used for nothing?"

Howie sighed and poured the clean cup with beer, he then pushed it across the counter to me.

"William, there are really only two types of people in the world. Those who take orders, and those who give them. Between those two people… who do you think Cleo is?" I held my eyes at the bronze liquid. He sighed again. "Let us just say… you are the one who gives them."

"Me?"

"Yes, you put your input on his actions."

"That makes no perfect sense."

"It does if you think about it hard enough."

In my head, I beat myself up for asking Howie for advice and possibly help. Cleo's past and feeling will forever is unknown to me. I don't want it to be…

"Howie, what's happening to me?"

"You like him."

Stunned from his straight forward answer I snapped my head towards him, blushing wildly.

"Bull's eye…? It was a joke." The playing piano went between our silence, Howie awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well… if that's so…"

"It is…" I sighed.

"Well, I don't know much about relationships. I heard if you want to keep him you need to get dressed occasionally." Wait… what is he…? "Make sure you smell good too. Uh… then you wanna dance a little and the–"

"–I'm not asking for sex tips!" I blurted gratuitously loud, enough to make heads turn our way and the piano player to stumble on all keys.

My head ducked with embarrassment. I waited for the piano and chattering to continue again.

"I just don't know how he feels towards me, am I a nuisance, important? A friend, boyfriend, or just an assistant? He's throwing my thoughts into a bowl and stirring me up, I don't know how to think with or without him…"

"Pah!" Howie swatted my word. "You sound like a juvenile, how old are you?"

"…"

_You're fifteen, William._

"I'm fifteen…"

Howie raised a bushy brow. "That young? You're just a handsome young man who's confused." He threw his rag to the side and continued. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. Cleo is a complicated guy, he could feel deeply for you but not show it. Trust me, it took me a while to realize that myself." He glanced over at Cleo playing. "I don't know what he needs you for, to be honest. I'm surprised he isn't throwing you away by now. You must be important."

"No, it's not like that. We made a deal, I assist him, and I get revenge."

"Oh, so it's like that…?" Howie stayed quiet after that, I figured he had nothing else to say. I don't blame him. This whole situation is going haywire. Cleo is important to me, he is, but I can't make him too important to me. I might lose him, or worse, he might not need me.

"There you go again, making that face." I looked at Howie whos eyes were sternly placed on me.

"It's just…"

"Stop being so weak, William. Don't argue with your thoughts in your head, spit it out for goodness sake."

He was right, all I do is fight inside my head. When instead I should be confronting Cleo. Now that I think about it I haven't really asked Cleo directly how he felt about me.

When Cleo and I came home, he instantly plopped on the sofa.

"Haa!" He sighed heavily. "All we need to do tomorrow is get the sword from Penton early and go. We might need to stay inside for a while since it will be day."

I nodded while taking off my jacket and hanging it. "Yes…"

"William… come here." Cleo's tone switched more concern. I glanced his way, his eyes were staring a hole into me. I walked to him and sat on the couch next to him.

"No, no. Here." I looked at him again and his finger was pointed to his lap.

"No, I refuse." I snipped.

"Gah," He snarled and rolled his head. "That attitude again?"

"It's just…"

"What?" My hand was now grabbed and pulled toward him. Cleo kissed my hand gently and continued to stare into my eyes. "Tell me…"

"I don't think you…" I quietly grumbled the rest of my sentence.

"You don't think I…?"

"Do you love me?"

My sudden question raised tension on his face, he hesitated to speak. For some reason, I knew he was going to do this. I snatched my hand away from his.

Cleo looked disappointment, like he'd heard my inner thoughts. "William, it's not like that… I just… don't know how to feel about you."

"Yet you're so god damn eager to have me."

"I promised to never touch you like that again, you're the one who went against that on the first day. Do not blame me for thinking such things would be alright with you." I slammed my hands to my side and pushed myself off the sofa. I replied to his Nonsense as I walked off.

"Have you ever thought about how I felt? Do you know how confusing you are to figure out? You don't let anyone else in but yourself." I undid my shoes and angrily threw them against the wall.

"You say how much you need me, how, anyone else would be just as willing to do the job that I am doing. But what _am_ I doing? How is following you around the entire god damn city making me of assistance!?" I threw my vest at his shocked face. "As if it wasn't complicated enough now that I'm sleeping with you! Look what you are doing to others, you prick!"

My heavy pants filled the quiet room… It's all out, my frustration, it's all gone. Nothing but air is in my chest. I glanced up at Cleo who removed the vest from his face.

"I…" Cleo tried, but remained quiet.

"You have nothing to say to me, do you? Have you nothing to say while I believe you only want me for your desires?"

"Why would you…?"

"Because, we only talk that way, through our bodies. I'm worried if you keep it up, I'll start loving you…"

"William–"

"–Stop lying."

His green eyes, once again, swelled with shock. It was as if I was stabbing him with my words. Cleo didn't say a word, so I continued.

"I'm so desperate to know you. This relationship hurts me and yet it's the only thing that completes me. I just…"

"…go ahead."

"What are you thinking?"

Minutes went by and he said nothing. I managed to hold back my pained expression with a smile. "You really are confusing…"

When morning came, we didn't bother to talk to each other.

As I carry the light bronze sword and walk towards the castle, I glance at Cleo. His eyes were glued to our future mission.

And in a mist of nowhere, through the excitement and braveness, my annoying urge clouded inside my chest.

I really did… fall for him.

Chapter 10

"The Royal's Cards"

Inside the gigantic manor, everything was golden with vines spiraling down the brown waxed wooden walls. The hard wood floor was vibrating from the Royals who waltzed. The women's beautiful dresses extended and twirled as they spin. Probably making it look as if it were small spirals if view from above.

Cleo and I tried to blend in the crowd. Behind the people, Cleo took out his Bronze blade and slid it into his hoister hidden under his dress coat as I did the same to mine. Luckily, Penton had got finished with two.

Cleo starred me down in my black tuxedo.

"You look nice." He sighed.

I arched my brows and skimmed him in his tux. He didn't look bad, in fact, the exact opposite.

"Same to you." He cracked a grin when I said that. "So, what time are we to find your brother?"

Cleo reached into his pocket and grabbed out a map. "Theo is in the main room by now, drinking and whatnot with his private guests. The room is heavily guarded so we must wait until after he reveals himself and goes to his room." He shoves the paper back into his back pocket. "While he is presenting himself, we will sneak into his room until he returns as planned."

"Understood."

The music in the ball room got louder suddenly, Cleo and I exchanged looks.

Theo

"Give me news, now."

"My King we haven't found Prince Cleo, but we heard that they will be coming here today by an old man at the library."

"Did you kill him like I ordered?"

"…Yes, we stabbed him countless amounts of times."

"Good boy." I smiled to his good behavior, it is about time something started to move along. "My brother is coming here to visit me…? How nice of him."

"My King, do you not expect him to come with others and possibly kill you?"

"Let him come with his small army, it will be fun killing them all." I glanced at the knight, I had no use for him, just looking at him made me disgusted. "Go away, servant, I have no need for you to bother me with your presents."

As soon as he left I stood up from my chair. It's time to make my _appearance_, right brother?

William

"You have to move your feet wider…"

"Ouch!" His foot stepped on him twice, he was absolutely terrible at waltzing. Cleo was a nervous wreck while doing this. He's bummed into other dancers as well. He hummed to the song when he gets into the bobbing rhythm, then he counts when he forgets the steps.

Cleo removed his hands from my hips. "I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've danced like that. I usually hated this kind of dance when I was little." He grinned like a child, I chuckled.

"It's no problem… _pfft _–" I broke into a tearful laugh. I didn't know why I was laughing; I tried to cover my mouth so I wouldn't draw too much attention. He looked as if he was a clueless child for a second.

"Hahaha! C-Cleo your face–" My chin was raised and his lips was slammed against mine. His hand returned to my waist and pulled my closer to him. Cleo separated our mouths.

"I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay," I smiled painfully. "I'm used to it..."

"Will you stop saying that whenever I want to kiss you?"

"It's the truth, that's the only reason you wanted me to assist you."

"No, that isn't it at all!" His tone grew louder at me.

"Then what is it!?"

"I…I can't kill him…"

"…what?"

"I'm afraid. I can't kill him, I can't kill my twin. Being with him for all those years, I believed I would grow out of my fears and do it. But I never did. Fear held me back and I needed someone, anyone… I don't want to be like him."

"Cleo…?"

"I'm sorry, William, I really am pathetic."

"I didn't you tell me this before…?"

Cleo remained quiet and didn't hide his hurt expression. The arms around my waist released me. I never knew he could be so lonely and scared. I wanted to protect him as best as I could. I want to release him from his–us from our prison.

"I want to protect–"

"RICHARD! NO!" A painfully loud wail echoed off the hushed walls. Just as I turned my gaze to the noise Cleo grabbed my arm and ran down the hall into a dark storage room.

"Cleo!" His hand covered my mouth.

"Hush…"

It grew more terrifying; screams didn't just come from the female voice… but everyone.

I could hear everything, the running, the heavy breathing, the… stabbing. Cleo's arms squeezed me tighter. With my ear pressed against his chest I could hear his calm heartbeat. Was he… used to this?

"Just... stay calm." His hushed voice said. The screaming didn't stop,why were they doing that to them? Cleo's lips pushed onto mine, his attempt to calm me didn't work, I still jumped to every agony scream that was heard from outside. That still didn't stop him from trying to sooth me.

It seemed like an hour has passed till the last breathless gasp was heard. Cleo and I glanced at each other before moving to the door, he drew his blade.

"Brother!"

I glanced at him. "Cleo, shut up!" I yelled in a whisper.

"We have no choice…" He eyed me before pressing his cheek against the door. "Brother!"

Footsteps clacked against the hard tile floor to our door. A man in sleek bronze armer opened the door, his sword was sliding up my neck.

"Are you attending the ball tonight?" His deep voice boomed.

"Y-ye–"

"No." Cleo interrupted. "We are not."

The guard looked to Cleo and put away his sword. Was he… going to kill me if I said yes…? With no hesitation, both of our wrists were pinched and yanked in his direction.

The ball room was now a burial ground.

The women's beautiful dresses were not stained in their pools of blood, swords still stood up from the dead bodies of men. They were brutally murdered… all of them, just like animals. The guard yanked up along and through the blood bath, our shoes squished pieces of meat and bodies. I felt disgusted, like I was ready to throw up. The stench was heavier than the butcher shop.

"This is the work… of my brother." Cleo calmly said. In that moment, I could feel my face tense and show fear. He faintly grinned. "He's a true monster."

The guard walked up the stairs only to reveal more brutally slaughtered bodies. I gagged when I witnessed men being hanged on the stair rails. Guests with rope rings around their necks lay sprawled on the floor, and all we could do was step on the corpses. Blood stained the once clean rigs and tile floor, golden walls, and vines.

With a sudden movement we were suddenly hurled into a room. We looked up from the floor we've been thrown on to see a man, just like Cleo, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. His brown hair was combed back over his ears while a strain still fell to his nose. He calmly sipped from a tea cup and tapped his foot in the air. He was wearing royal clothing, while his robe was thrown back on his chair. When he removed the tea cup from his mouth a wide grin spawned on his face, but it grew, wider and wider till it looked crazed. He opened his eyes to show a deep green, filled with blood and… lust.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a crazed feeble voice. "Hello, pretty little Cleo."

"Theo… you bastard!"

"Ah, correct." Theo giggled through his insane grin. "I am a bastard, a king, who had killed a king to be in his place. Thus making us, bastards, am I correct?"

"You… why did you kill him!?"

"Actually, the maid killed him. I only offered the girl my bronze medallion, once she took it she slipped acid into his drink."

"So when you returned you made some sob story on how she killed him for both your medallions. That only being the proof, and being proven. She was executed and you were pronounced king." I finished.

Theo's grin tired when he looked at me. "Brother, who is this?" He stood up from his chair and walked up to the steps. "Ah… I remember… the little mangy whore."

"Don't talk to him like–"

"–You… Killed him! You killed Chesha!" I barked viciously, I went completely numb, here he was, the killer. Only a few feet away from me… I needed to kill him.

"It's not my fault, whore. Those like you neither deserve family, nor happiness for that matter." The crazed grin returned to his face, he spoke slow and tormenting. "So… tell me, Cleo. How was his body? Did it beg for you or did you beg for it?" His slithering tongue ran across his lips.

"You disgusting… twisted… Ahh!" I automatically charged at him, I drew my blade and held it high in the air.

"William! Don't!"

I swatted the sword, only to make a clean cut of air. As I stumbled forward, my arm was gripped and twisted behind me. I left out a painful scream. I was pushed down onto the stand that sat next to the chair, my face was towards Cleo.

"That was rude."

"Theo, please don't– This is between you and me."

"Cleo, my sweet , he has saw your marks. He has touched them with his filthy hands, you must be washed." Theo sickly giggled.

"You're sick!" My bitter tone reached to him, he twisted my arm more, making me scream.

"Shut up."

A hand reached down my stomach and to my bulge, rubbing it roughly.

"I wonder why my brother is so addicted to this body."

"Stop touching him!" Cleo got up from the floor and ran towards me, only to have a guard grab him and restrain him from taking a step closer.

Theo laughed hysterically at our misery. "What is it, Brother? You do not wish to see your piece of meat taken by me?"

"If you lay a finger…"

"What? Like this?"

As his cold, disgusting fingers, reached inside my pants and began stroking me, I could do nothing but guiltily moan. It was painful, to be seen like this by Cleo. And all he could do was watch helplessly as I shiver with fear while being violated.

"N-no… I hate it." I breathed. "I hate you, I hate you so much."

Theo laughed again, bending down to talk deep into my ear. "I just happen to noticed that you are saying such strong words while your body pleads and begs for me to stroke you harder. Aren't you used to this treatment by now? Or do I need to throw you back into the sex house till you learn?"

"Theo, stop it!" Cleo screamed before he was slapped down by the guard. Theo leaned out from my ear, my arm was yanked and I was kicked to the floor. Theo then reached down and held my chin up towards him.

"Brother, just how special is this little toy?" His eyes were calmly gazing into mine. For a second, they looked exactly like Cleo's but my impression was quickly changed when I saw a flash of insanity in them. I found myself paralyzed while starring into his eyes. He grinned inhumanly after he pressed his disgusting lips on me. It was so cold, so slimy, I felt like vomiting. He didn't stop. Theo continued, over and over just to torment me.

"Get off of William, you disgusting bastard!" The lips on mine grinned. Theo glanced at his twin, keeping the treacherous look on his face.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?"

Cleo stayed quiet, his tightly shut teeth was shown from his mouth.

A knife had been held up to Cleo's neck by the guard; Theo swooped down next to my ear and breathed wildly.

"I think this position is familiar, don't you? How would it feel… for that to be reenacted?" He giggled. The dagger was softly rubbing up Cleo's neck, while all I could do was remember the horror and watch. If Theo were to let go of me I would still be unable to move, I felt my eyes lock, my feet crap, my mouth run completely dry. Theo ran his hands to my cheek and yanked my head to meet his eyes. He noticed the fear and agony that reeked on my expression, his grin returned.

"You are full of fun tricks, Whore." He glanced at the guard and barked harshly. "Put the dagger away from his neck, pest. I have found a new game to play… Leave us." The guard bowed and removed the dagger, once it was removed a small slit could be seen bleeding out on Cleo's throat. He… cut him. Theo walked to Cleo, leaving my side it gave me an advantage.

"Brother, look at me long and hard, how do you think I felt since you've left?" With a finger, Theo propped up Cleo's head. Cleo squinted before his eyes widened.

"… angry?"

"No," He calmly shook his head. "… _Livid_." The cunning grin faded quickly after he kicked Cleo in his chest.

"Cleo!" I yelled. He wouldn't stop stomping on his chest, over and over he viciously laughed while pounding his foot down. I looked around and found my dropped sword, swiftly running to it and picking it up next to the chair.

_Crack… _

Was that Cleo's rib? I glanced over at the brutal torture, blood was already spewing from Cleo's lips. I clinched the bronze blade tightly in my hands and charged once more.

"Hahahaha– …guh…" Theo looked down at the sudden bloody drawn blade that stabbing his side. Out of anger, I twisted the sword slowly around before pulling out. Theo just grabbed at his side, but his laughing returned.

I kicked his legs to make him fall to his knees, then he fell to his back. He was now laying there, defenseless, with the tip of my sword pressing against his Adams apple.

"How funny is it to know death that is coming to you?"

"Brilliant." Theo spitted on my sword. I stomped down on his knee, making him cripple. "Argh!"

"…Painful, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter if you kill me!" He breathily laughed. "No matter what you do, you can't bring that little Chesha of yours back. The true source of revenge is already dead, you have no one to point fingers at _but_ yourself. And when I die, you'll turn to my brother, right?"

I froze, my blade trembled against his neck. I remember.

_Once I get my watch and my revenge, I'll kill you._

"I-I'm not going to kill Cleo…"

"Why not? Don't you wish to end the life of the royals who killed your loved one?"

I stomped down on his crippled knee again. "It's _ones. _You royals murdered my grandfather… he was weak already, life was supposed to take him, not your disgusting hands."

Theo squinted for a long period of time. He then cracked that grin again with enlightenment in his eyes.

"Poor child, your elder didn't have the chance to reach the kingdom."

"How'd you know he was traveling to the kingdom?"

"Because… I punched his face in, over and over till it was nothing but a pile of bloody shit." But… the royals they… He was… brutally murdered instead.

"If… it wasn't for you… we'd still be happy. They'd still be alive!" I slightly raised the blade up. "It's your fault! Everything!"

He kept that hideous look on his face. I noticed his hand reach down into his jacket pocket. He slowly pulled out a rusted… silver watch. "Is this of value? Remove your blade."

In this moment, it was I who broke into laughter. In the end, the murderer who slaughtered my only family, is a pathetic man who is afraid of his own death.

"Bargaining for your life? How petty of you. And here I thought you had a little more potential." Theo took shock to my words, for the first time his face actually showed… a coward. "And after years of loathing, I've always found myself calling myself the coward, when really it's you. I hardly think it's worth it to lunge this sword into your throat… but you've stolen and broke so many families."

"What are you trying to say?" Theo chuckled again.

"I guess my point will be…" I pressured the sword onto his Adam's apple. "You don't deserve to live earth just as you're not worth to die simply by my blade. " I slightly leaned over to the blade and forced him to see the wide grin on my face. Before he could speak another word, I slammed my hand down on the base of the sword, making the tip stab through his throat. He made suffocated gurgling sounds that my brother once made… It feels… unsatisfying.

I lifted the blade from his throat and continued to stab. "You… Bastard! You bastard!" I repeated as I injected him with the bronze.

"Will–cough–iam…" I feeble groan called out. I glanced up at Cleo.

"C-cleo…!" I ran toward him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Can you walk?" He nodded. "We need to go before the guard comes back."

"There is… a servant exit… behind the throne. A bridge leads away from here if we go there…" His huffing was interrupting his speak. Cleo was able to hold his side and stand up sturdy, he glanced at his butchered brother that laid in his own pool of blood. "You avenged them?"

_I'll kill you when this is over. _

"Yeah… I did." Cleo started to limp towards the exit, He turned around and saw me still looking at him.

"Your watch…" I glanced over to still find the watch being gripped in Theo's bloody fist, I snatched it from his hand.

We were exposed as we walked along the stone bridge, Cleo was leaning on my arm until he stopped completely. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hm?" I glanced back, his face dead serious.

"This is the part where you kill me, right?"

"C-Cleo…"

Cleo drew the bronze blade from his hoister and put it in my hand, he then directed the blade to his neck. "Do it…"

We stood like that. My thoughts were a mess, what was good and what as bad. I didn't know. I swallowed my regrets and sighed. "Lower your head, Cleo." My unexpectedly cold voice said. Cleo did exactly that, lowering his head in obedience and shame.I walked to the side of him, where I had a nice angel of his bare neck.

I slightly raised the blade…

With a swift movement down, hair fell swiftly to the stone ground. I lowered my bloodless blade. Cleo quickly felt at his cut hair.

"Cut your hair, you no longer have a twin to resemble." I said before walking off.

"W-William! Why didn't you…?"

I glanced down at my watch, a small smile on my face. "When I was young, I asked my Grandfather what this watch was made for, to which he replied 'to tell time'. In a weird way, I understand what he means now. This _lucky watch_ tells you how long you've been grieving for something and how long till you can accept it…" I turned around to him, the smile more seeable. "I no longer need this watch. It's already told my time… and my time is up." I tossed it into his shaking hands. He stared down at it before looking back at me.

When he opened it, it made the sound that I'd expected it to make.

Tik Tok, Tik Tok.

Cleo smiles at it before closing it and clinching it in his palm.

"I'm sorry, William… Thank you."

I've made my risks and I took them. I captured the moment and I extended it. In that time, I've managed to move on. Chesha and Grandfather may disapprove of my past actions, but I had to learn this the hard way. I'll managed to keep an early death far away in the meantime, I'll know when my fate is near.

I thank everything and everyone, even my grandfather's watch, which now forever stays open on the piano, singing a song that is always new to my ears. A faint, yet auditable sound.

…_Tick...Tick…Toc…_

The End

(Detektivbyran - Nattoppet)


End file.
